Pernoctar
by Master Skirrel
Summary: *FicHot* Continuación de "Estaciones de Amor". Una historia caliente de dos Guerreros que olvidaron quienes eran. Su nuevo hogar los hace prisioneros de de sus memorias olvidadas. Nada puede contra el amor, mas si es el destino es quien pone las reglas. Pernocta, pernoctaré contigo...
1. Chapter 1

**Atención: La siguiente historia tiene contenido para adultos, lenguaje soez, vulgar y escenas sexuales. Se recomienda discreción, un cuarto a solas y preparación mental :v. No me hago cargo de ofensas y disgustos, están alvertidos.**

 **Pd: Gracias por leer**

 **Mr. Skirrel**

 **Una vez mas**

Los tiempos eran duros para muchos habitantes aledaños a la gran muralla, "Llantos" le decían las múltiples oleadas que intentaban pasarla. La gran armada del emperador chino tenia bien resguardadas estas zonas, China ganaba terreno a los mongol y su opresión a los barbaros era inconmensurable para cualquiera, incluso para los mismos soldados.

Durante las guerras por las tierras después de la gran muralla un pequeño reinado de no mas de una provincia se levantó. Sry Laka. Tomado su nombre de la diosa Sry, diosa de la fertilidad en tradiciones chino-mongol. Los poblados consumidos por las guerras, las familias partidas creían en ella, en que se levantaría su pueblo de nuevo. Decía aquella leyenda que: " _Cuando la diosa Sry, esposa de Rog, vio su pueblo fallecer, lloró. Dio a esas tierras dos lágrimas, símbolo de la unión, el balance, la fertilidad… el Ying, representada por ella, y el Yang representando a Rog; para que olvidasen el dolor y se fructificasen y así levantar su imperio."_

Las guerras dejaron un gran beneficio a este pequeño reino, pues era su principal fuente de recursos, alimentos y concentración de regimientos. Eran fanáticos a Sry, o eso era parte de su fachada, pues en honor a ella edificaron el palacio de Sry Laka, en la ciudad de Laka. Un lugar exótico tanto para hombres como mujeres…

-¡Ah!.. ¡¿eso es todo?! – vociferaba con orgullo. Estaba atado de las manos a una de las vigas de aquel cuartel.

-No. – un puma le propina un fuerte golpe a la panza.

-Te has vuelto blando y debilucho… - dijo sonriéndole. Al escuchar eso el puma, truena sus nudillos y da un potente puñetazo que hace que las ataduras se rompan y salga a una distancia considerable. El puma se quita aquella malla dañada del torso y reafirma sus nudillos.

-Imbécil… - se da media vuelta para poner dicha malla en una mesa. Dicho eso siente un fuerte golpe que lo hace salir por la puerta frente suyo arrastrando el pecho y llenándose de lodo.

-¡Po!...

-¡Pega como niña! – se excusó saliendo por la misma puerta un oso casi negro en su totalidad, alto y fornido pero con su peculiar panza.

-Esa panza hace lo suyo… - dijo el puma levantándose del lodo.

-Se supone que Po debería estar teniendo un escarmiento – dijo una loba que portaba una armadura de pieles y acero.

-Si general. Solo que esta vez ya no puedo hacerle más, parece no dolerle mas… - respondio el puma, quien era ayudado por Po a levantarse. – le dieron con dos flechas y como si nada.

-Apenas las sentí, general… - la loba lo señala con el índice, luego lo encoge.

-Lárguense, los dos… no quiero verlos hasta que solicite su presencia.

Ambos se fueron derecho por el único camino del pueblo en que estaban. Po se acerca a un abrevadero y toma agua para echársela en la cara y quitar de su rostro aquella **pintura** que volvia negro su pelaje.

-No deberías hacerlo. Tienes prohibido hacerlo fuera del castillo, ¿recuerdas? – dijo el puma.

-¿por ser el juguete de las reinas y el rey?, no me hagas reír. – el puma se encoje de hombros.

-eres "exótico", recuerda, y esos lujos no son gratis para cualquiera. Debes mantenerte oculto.

-Tonterías, si una hembra me mira y quiere algo conmigo ya sabe dónde puede encontrarme. Y, ¿Las chitas te tratan bien? – ambos se echan a reir.

-No, no, no… son muy aceleradas ellas, cada sentón es un dolor y mas si son tres al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé. No entiendo porque no quieren conmigo.

-Exclusivas solo para felinos…

A lo lejos se veía aquel castillo y los muros altos que rodeaban la ciudad de Laka. Aquel camino estaba lleno de carrozas, vendedores ambulantes y algunos guardias divirtiéndose. Ambos llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad.

-Deben darse un baño. – Dijo una voz femenina y con notable tono de alivio, al otro lado de las puertas.

-¿Contenta de vernos? – dijo el panda, sonriendo.

-Sabes muy bien que siempre que les toca partir... – se abren las puertas dejando ver sensual leopardo de pelo cenizo, vestida solo con lo necesario dejando mucho a la vista – me preocupo por ustedes chicos – los abraza fuerte a ambos. - ¿Cómo les fue? – el puma le toma una teta, ella le golpea una mano.

-Bien, sin novedades. Recuperamos un fuerte, cayeron pocos esta vez – respondió Po, pasando de ella – No vemos Less. ¿Te quedas Lord? – él estaba más entretenido con la leopardo.

-Si. Llego un unos minutos… - Dijo llevándose a la felina en brazos al cuarto de guardia. Po sigue su camino negando son sonrisa burlesca.

Al castillo llegaban todos los días, de todas partes muchos animales de lo que resta del continente, a "copular" con otros animales distintos, sin discriminar y con plena libertad. Po siguió una serie de caminos, muy vivos, repleto de personas distintas, disfrutando de cosas nuevas, eran visitantes, y el comercio era productivo. Se dirigía al castillo que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Al llegar muchas hembras lo volteaban a ver, extranjeras y perteneciente al mismo antro, no precisamente lo miraban por su raza, sino porque no vertía apropiadamente. La hembras del antro debían cubrir sus pechos y caderas y los machos solo su cadera, mas precisos sus entrepiernas, motivo del cual muchas chicas vestían muy poco.

El panda fue a los baños y se lavo todo el cuerpo, la pintura dejando su radiante pelo blanco relucir.

-¡Yuju!.. – Exclamo una de las féminas que lo veían desde uno de los balcones del castillo – ¿Traerás tu lindo miembro a nuestra habitación, nene?, te necesitamos – dijo una de las linces.

Po exhalo y se puso un pantalón tejido, dejaba ver levemente tus partes y entro al castillo. Al entrar no se hizo esperar la música tradicional tocada por un conjunto en la sala principal. Había mucha gente dentro en la sala, mesas, sillones y muchas chicas semi desnudas haciendo compañía a los diferentes grupos de machos. En el centro de dicha sala habían una escaleras igual de repletas de animales, riendo y bebiendo, al final de estas un pasillo largo y ancho y una alfombra lila con muchas puertas a su lado. Olor a vinos y opio, se oían sonidos muy encantadores para los machos, gemidos, gritos de placel por doquier mientras caminaba por ese largo pasillo donde en una de las puertas estaban las dos linces que lo veian y entro con ellas cada una tomando uno de sus brazos. El pasillo servía para dividir las habitaciones, las de la izquierda era para las hembras y la derecha para los machos.

.

Una mirada carmín se alzaba en la tenue luz de aquella habitación, su cola se movía de un lado a otro lentamente de rodillas en esa desordenada cama. De su espalda salieron dos manos que la tomaron de la cintura y bajaron hasta sus caderas, metiéndose en esos paños menores, mientras otro par desabrochaba su chaleco de lana. Ella empezó a pegarse mas a quien le mordía el cuello por detrás, hasta sentir entre sus nalgas el largo de su pene chocar entre ellas, el que tenia por delante después de dejar sus tetas libres las empezó a chupar mientras metía su mano en su húmeda entre pierna, dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como el león de en frente le metia los dedos en su vagina moviendolos lento y el de atrás hacia lo mismo echando saliva en su culo, seguido le mete el dedo medio en el.

-¡Mmmm! Ah… - gimió al sentirlos dentro, sus pechos estaban erectos, eran los suficientemente grandes al igual que su trasero.

El sujeto de atrás le saca los dedos y coloca la punta de su pene en su culo para luego deslizarlo lento para penetrarla. Gimió fuerte al sentir como la llenaba; sentir como el león le abria las piernas y metia su pene también en su vagina a la vez, sus jugos escucurrian por sus piernas mientras la penetraban ambos felinos.

-Ah, ah, ah… si, dame… - empezaba a aferrarse al león de enfrente mientras la follaba el culo el león de atrás, este le agarraba la cola y le abría ambas nalgas, mientras el de adelante le extendía las piernas y la penetraba mas rápido. - ¡Mmmm, si!... – el del culo la volvía loca, y el del frente aun mas, cerraba los ojos mientras oleadas de placer inundaban su cuerpo y alaridos salían de ella.

-¡Que gata tan puta! – dijo el león sacándole su miembro aun erecto y tomándola del pelo de la nunca dejándola en "cuantro", mientras el otro la cogía hizo que se la chupara. Ella sin titubear, sin basilar tomo su miembro y empezó a chuparlo, metiéndolo todo en su boca. Ahogando los gemidos causados por el otro. Sus nalgas estaban rojas de tan fuerte agarre del león, de su boca hilos de baba unían su miembro con su lengua.

-Ah, quiero esta metida en mi vagina… - agarrándole el miembro al león de enfrente y poniéndose boca abajo. Se abrió de piernas y aparto los labios de su empapada e hinchada vagina para que la penetrase – métela ya… - el león se le aproximo y reafirmo su agarre en sus piernas, y de una se la metió; al sentirla bien adentro gimió y tomo el miembro del otro y empezó a chuparlo con lujuria – ah, ah ah si, amor… duro, cógeme mas duro – empezó a moverse mas rápido y ella a chupar mas brusco hasta que logro que se corriera en su boca. Sintiendo sus embestidas alzo mas el trasero, encorvando su espalda y levantado su cola, su ojos se voltearon, gemía y gemía, abrió la boca y algo del semen que había tragado salió por su comisuras hasta sentir aquel tibio liquido espeso rellenar su interior. – aaaaah… si ah

Al ver que habían terminado ya, los dos leones se retiraron dejándola casi acabada, pues había quedado muy cansada, con fuerzas apenas de verlos partir antes de cerrar los ojos. La despierta un leve tambaleo, era una loba de invierno, pelo blanco y de buena figura.

-Despierta, tu cena. – dijo extendiéndole un plato de arroz, espárragos y pescado.

-Mmm… - se despierta aun con esa calentura presente. Estaba cubierta de la cintura hacia abajo con la sabana.

-¿Te divertiste eh, Tigresa? – dijo comiendo la loba.

\- Sabes que lo hago – toma el plato - ¿Qué hora es? – dijo comiendo.

-Las diez…

-¿De la mañana?..

-Noche. – dijo burlesca comiendo.

-Ah, ¿Por qué me tocan tipos asi?.. – dijo llevándose un bocado - dijo, esta bien que dure, pero no tanto… me dejan.. Exhausta.

-Jah!... lo que darían las hembras de aquí por tener esa llama que tienes. Te excitas mucho. Duermes mucho – le sonríe al final.

-Jmjmjm… ¿Y a ti que tal? – pregunta, la loba deja de comer.

-Oso… - dijo con algo de desagrado. – los grandes siempre me escogen. Sus fantasías son estúpidas.

-Nunca lo he hecho con un oso… - dijo pensando - ¿Son buenos?

-Tigresa… déjalo así. – dijo terminando su comida – La reina Luh, quería verte, pero estas dormida, te sugiero que vayas a verla, si no quieres que pase lo de la última vez. – Tigresa frunce el cejo. – No olvides la semilla de hibisco. Suerte.

-La detesto.

Saliendo la loba, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño ya darse un baño. Al salir fue al armario y buscó un chalequillo de lana, cuando se lo puso noto lo ajustado que le quedaba, sus pechos de veían muy voluminosos, se lo quito y tomo una gran venda, respiró hondo y los apretó para que disimularan, luego el chaleco, se puso una tanga de tela y una especie de falda de lana igual tapaba su trasero y la parte delantera y un poco sus muslos. Salió, a esa hora era cuando mas "clientela" llegaba. Tigresa se dispuso a caminar por el largo pasillo, tratando de ignorar los ruidos y los olores del lugar, esquivaba a los borrachos y evitaba ver las puertas abiertas del lado de los machos, habían habitaciones de felinos, caninos, bovinos, y "peludos", que eran los demás que no cabían en la clasificación. Llegó a la puerta del fondo custodiada por dos búfalos enormes.

-La reina mando por mi. – dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver sus entrepierna. Le abrieron las puertas y antes de que hablara uno de ellos dijo – si ya se, a la derecha y al fondo. Siguió dicho camino hasta llegar a la sala donde generalmente la espera. - ¿Necesitaba algo mi señora? – hizo una reverencia y puso una cara seria.

Ahí estaba Luh, sentada a la mesa moviendo aquella esponjada y larga cola. Cuando la vio alzo los brazos y grito.

-¡Tigresa!, ¡Todo un gusto! – se quita los lentes – me encanta tu faldelin… - dijo dándole una sonrisa - …así puedo ver gran arte de tu trasero… te ves muy sexy.

-¿Necesitaba algo de mi, señora? – dijo con notable fastidio. Luh se puso mas seria.

-Quería darte mis felicitaciones personalmente, los hermanos del páramo de Chop quedaron muy satisfechos por tu servicio, cariño. – Tigresa se relaja un poco.

-Gracias, supongo. – Luh se puso de pie y tomo una de sus botellas de vino del centenar que tenía a sus espaldas y le sirve una copa.

-Rutas muy importantes se han abierto, gracias ti. – toman un sorbo, Tigresa algo desconfiada. – Quería pedirte algo también, calma no te enviaré a las tropas…

-¿De qué se trata? – dijo dejando de lado el vino.

-Veras… - dijo dando vueltas a su alrededor - una importante pareja de panteras del valle del Khai vendrá de visita, ¡ah conocer nada más!, quiero que seduzcas a su marido. – al escuchar eso Tigresa paro las orejas – Necesito chantajearlo con algo…

-Eso… yo… - dijo. La zorra se puso a sus espaldas y con su cola empezó a rozarle entre las piernas y acercarse a su oído.

-Mmmm… piénsalo, una pantera en tu lecho, cogiéndote… se lo que se siente. – le rozo toda la frondosa cola entre sus piernas hasta tocar sus bragas.

-Ah… - gimió.

-Te daría lo que quieras… - llevo su mano a su entrepierna, hizo sonrojar a la felina.

-¿Lo que sea…?

-Ujum… - empezó a frotarle por encima.

-Quiero mu macho exótico para mi sola… - dijo sucumbida por la lujuria.

-Hecho – le aprieta la vagina por sobre las bragas haciendo que se moje. – Vete.

-Mmmm…

La felina se marchó de aquella habitación, excitada y con ganas de acostarse. Su cabeza daba vueltas, desesperada se sentía descontrolada, no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Salió a aquel pasillo repleto de machos cávales se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos y camino hasta su habitación; era de esperarse que tropezara cuando lo hizo cayó al suelo, volteo la cabeza había una puerta entre abierta… ahí estaba un oso gigantesco, brazos grandes y fuertes, pelo blanco en su espalda alcanzó a ver como movía las caderas mientras cogía con otra y antes de ser levantada por uno de los guardias vio la habitación y la memorizo…

-Él…

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATENCI** **ON: La siguiente historia contiene contenido para adulto, lenguaje soez, vulgar y escenas sexuales. Se recomienda discreción** **, un cuarto a solas y preparación mental :v. No me hago cargo de disgustos, ofensas, están** **advertidos.**

 **pd. GRACIAS POR LEER. Mr. Skirrel**

"…Dormir es difícil, si no sabes porque no puedes hacerlo".

-Tigresa… ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo? – pregunto la loba de invierno luego de contarle por la mañana.

-Si. Será divertido. – dijo echándose perfume, los usaba muy pocas veces.

-Sabes cómo es la reina Luh… - Tigresa se dio la vuelta con rapidez y le dio una feroz mirada.

-¡Lo sé!... –Sostenía un peine con fuerza – ¡No te debo explicaciones! - la loba le frunce el cejo y le da una fuerte cachetada.

-El gobernante de Khai, aun mas su esposa podría mandar por tu cabeza, ¿No entiendes que solo quiero protegerte? – Dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Se cuidarme sola.

-¿De qué se trata esto?, dar la vida por ¿un simple acostón con un macho? – a la felina le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda e hizo temblar las manos.

-(Sospiro) Espérame aquí cuando vuelva – lo último que pudo ver la loba fue una sonrisa acompañada de esos ojos carmín.

Salió Tigresa de su habitación portando una túnica muy seductora, pegada al cuerpo, liberó sus pechos para ser mas vistosa a cualquier macho. Y vaya que funcionaba, todos en aquella sala principal la voltearon a ver mientras bajaba la escalera, llevando miradas de rechazo de sus compañeras.

-Eh, Po, hombre mira eso… - Señala el puma al fondo de la barra del bar de ahí.

-¿Um? - estaba recostado el oso en la esquina bebiendo "un trago", estaba mas preocupado porque su botella no se acabara mas que de levantar la vista.

-La mas deliciosa hembra que he visto hoy, me pregunto que habitación usaría esta noche – Dijo viendo como la felina coqueteaba de camino a la salida, rozando su cola por la barbilla de varios.

-Ve y pregúntale… - se cruza de brazos y al fin voltea a ver, logró ver su cola salir por la puerta.

La felina era motivo de miradas entre los pueblerinos aledaños al castillo. Avanzó hasta las calles del centro, ahí estaba Luh y su hermana Muh esperándola con otro par de chicas y chicos.

-Ustedes serán mis edecanes – dijo apenas se incorporó Tigresa, todas y todos vestían igual, de blanco. – Saben cual es plan, quiero que den un recorrido a los gobernantes de Khai que se lleven una gran impresión de nuestra fantástica ciudad – Decía la zorra viendo mas a Tigresa. Esta la veía de manera indiferente.

Pronto el carruaje de los gobernantes llegó a pies de las dos reinas y los lados de las puertas se acomodaron los edecanes. Ambos gobernantes salieron de dicho carruaje tomados de brazo. Eran altos de pelaje negro y grueso. Su señor esposo aparte de alto era muy fornido, debido a su deber de comandante y ella su esposa tenia la misma estatura, delgada y de perfil muy honorable, hacia honor a su sangre. Acompañados de sus hijos, tres, dos niños y una niña. Tigresa lo veía con ansia, no pensando en él, sino en su recompensa.

-Señoras de Sry Laka – hacen una reverencia.

-Es un honor tenerlos aquí, en nuestro exótico paraje – dijo Muh reverenciándose sin hacer contacto visual. – esperamos su estadía sea de su grado.

-Veo a esas… damas y caballeros que le acompañan. – dijo la pantera abanicándose.

-Si, son nuestros mejores sirvientes… ahora están a su servicio – dijo Luh, sonriéndole.

-Bien, nuestro equipaje esta en la parte de atrás, necesito a los tres machos de ahí, y a esa hembra de ahí – señalando a la puma de al lado de Tigresa. - …para que cuide de mis niños… dicen que la mejor seda viene de aquí. – Dijo con altanera mirada a las zorras.

-Si mi señora… los hombres que la acompañan son expertos en el tema – entre los tres leones se vieron extrañados, vieron un gesto de Luh y todos asintieron. La señora se retira.

-Debo disculparme por mi esposa, ella llega a cada sector de compras, colecciona vestimentas… - ve de reojo a las edecanes que quedaban – y veo vestimentas muy exóticas por aquí. – Tigresa le alza una ceja coqueta.

-No se preocupe por nada, nuestra ciudad en suya por hoy… que la disfrute. Ellas le acompañaran a donde desee ir.

Mientras platicaban el gobernante y las zorras…

-¿Crees que se acueste con alguna de nosotras? – dijo la lince a su lado.

-¿Crees que no? – se ríe bajo pegándole con el codo.

-¿Te ofreció algo a cambio de hacerlo verdad? – le pregunta a Tigresa.

-Mmm… si, ¿Y a ti? – dijo moviendo su cola.

-Si. Prometieron dejarme libre, libre de irme del castillo. – dicha respuesta dejó a la felina desconcertada. ¿Por qué querría irse? - ¿Podrías dejarme ganar?... – la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por-por que debería?...

-eres La tigresa, no hay hombre que no hagas caer… no podría hacerlo yo.

-No lo haré, no te dejaré ganar… no te conozco siquiera. Él es mío y su recompensa igual.

-Por eso todas te detestan, Tigresa… - la lince se da media vuelta y se dirige a las zorras – disculpe mi señor. Muh, Luh… olvídense que participaré en esto. Me voy a mi habitación. – dijo con molestia.

-Pero ¿Qué…? – dijo Luh – **Sir** , espera… - se va. – perdone eso, es que ellas no se llevan muy bien de seguro jeje.. – excusó la lince.

-No hay problema… - dijo viendo de reojo a Tigresa, que sonreía.

\- Los dejamos, tenemos asuntos importantes que atender, nos veremos pronto – dijeron las zorras para retirarse.

Dicho eso el comandante dio media vuelta y se le acerco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tigresa, para servirle en lo que desee… - mueve la cola en el suelo, muy notorio para el pantera.

-Llévame aun restaurante, tengo hambre.

-Conozco uno muy bueno a unas calles de aquí.

Ella lo llevó al restaurante mas costoso de la ciudad. Entro con él y reservó una mesa a nombre de las reinas. Cuando ordenaban el pantera no dejaba de ver sus pechos; tenia una vista muy fina, tanto como para notar que la túnica que traía ella era un poco traslucida, y a eso ayudaba un escote muy pronunciado. Tigresa no necesitaba ver para saber que le veía los pechos, sentía su mirada.

-¿Ordenará algo señor? – el pantera bajo la tabla de menú y cruzo las piernas y puso una mano en su mentón.

-conoces bien estas tierras, sorpréndeme con algún platillo, "exótico" – Tigresa entendia muy bien sus indirectas, no decidió dar mas vueltas y pidió un plato muy familiar entre sus ciudadanos.

-Dos platillos de tofu con salsa de hibisco, dos cervezas de raíz Goby.

-¿cerveza?..

-sin alcohol… el tofu merece ser degustado con una buena cerveza, ¿No cree?

-Me sorprende mucho que pienses igual. Adelante entonces.

Trajeron los platillos y las bebidas, empezaron a comer, y entre pláticas y risas Tigresa dejó caer la servilleta, cayendo esta debajo de la mesa.

-Yo la recojo – dijo el felino extendiendo la palma antes de que ella hablara. Tigresa aprovecho para subir un poco su túnica y abrir un poco las piernas. Cuando estaba por recoger la servilleta el comandante no pudo evitar ver la entrepierna cubierta con unas sencillas bragas a su acompañante, tardó un segundo en verlo y en ese segundo la felina acomodó mejor su escote, para dejar ver un poco mas. Por supuesto se notó.

A salir fueron a las praderas a las afueras de la ciudad, le mostro los grades cultivos; luego de regreso un pequeño museo con la historia de Sry Laka. Siempre ella adelante contoneando sus caderas y aquella cola. Saliendo de aquel lugar tuvieron que pasar por entre mucha gente en el mercado, viendo la situación y aquel irresistible trasero no dudó en apretarle una nalga a Tigresa, esta al sentirlo se mordió el labio y con su cola rozo la entrepierna del gran felino a su espalda. Le apretó la otra y se le pegó mas.

-Señor, ¿Qué hace?.. – susurró, este la soltó, pero la felina seguía con aquel roce hasta que salieron a un callejón tras una tienda.

-Usted que hace. Su cola no paró. – dijo apenado tratando de ocultar una semi erección.

-Mmm.. debe ser difícil, señor. – Dijo viéndole el miembro por debajo de aquellos ropajes – tener una esposa que piense mas en que comprar que en hacer feliz a su marido. – se le da la vuelta al pantera.

Él se le acerca por detrás y la hace pegar contra la pared, tomándola de las muñecas para que las pegue también; Tigresa reacciona y alza el trasero rodeando con la cola su cintura, comienza a sentir en grosor de su miembro chocar entre sus nalgas.

-No sabes nada de mi, Tigresa… - dice empezando a lamerle el cuello y morderlo con lujuria. Ella solo se mordía los labios y movía en círculos el trasero sintiendo aún más como crecía el pene del macho a su espalda. – No sabes lo caliente que me traes cada que veo este trasero – se lo agarra con la zarpa y lo aprieta, a la vez sube su túnica.

-Mmmm… estoy para servirle con lo que sea... – acto seguido Tigresa se baja las bragas y abre las piernas - ¿Que desea señor? – se abre las nalgas dejando sus labios notablemente hinchados y su culo.

El felino hizo a un lado sus ropas y deja caer salir su miembro erecto de verla en esa pose, lo deja chocar con su pubis para después frotar todo su largo entre sus piernas.

-Mmmm… seguro tiene ganas de coger a esta gata – el felino le mete las garras en las nalga, seguido sintió resbalar de una todo su pene en su vagina - ¡AAAAHH! QUE RICO – el leopardo afirmaba mas su agarre, penetrándola mas rápido como si no lo hiciera en mucho tiempo. A cada embestida pegaba mas a Tigresa a la pared – AH, COGEME BESTIA – cada embestida sentía como le entraba y salía de la vagina. La tenia contra la pared babeando mientras era penetrada.

En los techos cerca del lugar habían "vigilantes", estos hicieron una señal cual llego a sapiencia de ambas hermanas.

-ha, ha, ha… si… - estaba empapada de su jugos, espesos y blancos al igual que el miembro del felino – si Mmmm.. – Tigresa se apartó y sin aviso se hinco para luego empezar a chupárselo con sus jugos mientras se masturbaba – Ah, que rico… dámela toda – la metio hasta la garganta cosa que sentía de maravilla el comandante; hilos de baba y jugos en el suelo denotaban lo excitada que estaba la felina. – ah… la quiero toda en mi culo.

Se pone de pie y se apoya con la manos en la pared, moviendo coqueta la cola, el felino no perdió tiempo, su miembro era en punta y entro de una en su culo. Tigresa ahogo un grito de placer nadie se la metia de una en el culo. El pantera seguía embistiéndola sin importarle los alaridos de placer que emitía ella.

-¡Aargg!... ¡me vengo!

-ah Ah Ah la quiero en mi boca. – el se la saco y ella se dio la vuela e hincó. La metió a su boca. Tigresa sintió el tibio sabor de su semen hasta tragarlo - Mmmm…

-Ahh… maldición.

-Mmmm.. ¿En que mas le puedo servir señor- decía ella marturbando aun su pene empapado de semen, se lo mete en la boca.

-Aprovecharé a esta gata, para que mi visita sea muy placentera – la toma dl cuello y la levanta un poco – serás mi juguete hoy. – Ella se relamia los labios, cerrando las piernas y soltando su agarre.

\- Entonces tendremos que encontrar un lugar mas… privado – mueve la cola, le da la media vuelta para subir sus bragas. – sígame…

Tigresa lo llevó por las calles hasta encontrar una posada delas pequeñas. Sin dejar del voltear a ver atrás a los "vigilantes". Entró y como siempre a nombre de las reinas pidió una habitación a la señora de la posada. Se lo llevó de la mano de manera muy coqueta hasta dicha habitación, moviendo su trasero frente a él y su cola en su nariz, al entrar echó llave.

Este la tomó del brazo y la tiro en la cama; se puso encima de ella y empezó a morderle el cuello, ella solo se dejaba hacer. Con ambas zarpas le rasgó su túnica, dejando ver aquellos pechos duros, grandes firmes, que enseguida en comenzó a chupar y palpar con lujuria. Tigresa movia sus piernas incomoda por su excitación, mordiendo sus labios y viendo como la lengua rasposa del felino pasaba alrededor de su hinchado pezón.

-Aaah… - gimió sintiendo sintiendo la zarpa del pantera rasgar su entrepierna levando consigo hilos de su jugos. – ah… el felino le mete dos de sus dedos en la vagina – No aguanto, cógeme nene. Él subió para besarla, abrirle las piernas y frotar el largo de su miembro erecto entre su hinchada vagina. – Ahh… - se la metió de una de nuevo, desde la punta a la base, la felina gimio fuerte. El pantera se irguió para abrirle más las piernas y clavársela mas.

Le comenzó a lamer el cuello mientras la penetraba, ella rodeo con sus piernas para pegarlo mas, se movía mas, agitando la cama. El encima de ella en un vaivén de gemidos y emebstidas.

-Ah, ah… si. ¡Delicioso! - expresaba sintiendo su pene salir y entrar en ella sin detenerse. Se había corrido a la felina, pero seguía. Se agarró a él y este la tomo de las nalgas para penetrarla mas rápido.

-Ah.. – gimio el felino entre besos sintiendo que estaba a punto de venirse. Quería sacarla pero Tigresa lo impidió.

-La quiero dentro, lléname de tu esperma.. ah – entre gemidos, el pantera dejó salir todo lo que podía dentro de su vagina. Se la saco y después su semen salió lento de ella, esta tomó un poco con el dedo y lo saboreo… - Listo mi señor. – dijo abriéndose mas los labios con una mano. El gran felino cayo rendido. – Jmjmjm… como siempre.

Al ser notificadas de su paradero a las reinas, estas se dirigieron a dicha posada, y asi llevar su plan al siguiente paso. Cuando entraron la anciana cabra les hizo una reverencia, seguido empezaron a preguntarle diversas cosas a modo de hacer tiempo, una fachada.

-Nos han dicho que su… pequeño local ha sido de gran ayuda para muchos, ¿A qué se dedica? – pregunta Luh (la de lentes)

-Renta de habitaciones – dijo la anciana, enseñando un tablón con pocas llaves.

\- Vaya, veo que tiene pocas disponibles.. – Prosiguió Muh.

\- Si. Si gusta puede ver una. – iban a decir no, cuando sus agudos oídos oyeron la risa de Tigresa.

-Sería un gusto… - anciana tomó una de sus llaves y subió las escaleras con ellas. Ambas se sonrieron dentalmente.

Al subir vieron un pequeño pasillo, fácilmente podían contar 12 habitaciones. Cual de una salió el pantera, seguido de Tigresa envuelta en una sabana, sus motivos eran evidentes. La ancianase tapó la boca al verla semi desnuda a la felina y las zorras fingieron sorpresa.

-¡Comandante!, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Exclamó Muh viéndole a ambos.

-No nos diga que usted y nuestra sirvienta… - las interrumpe.

-¡No!, no es lo que parece… - dijo apenado.

-¡Como no será! – dijo la anciana – debería mandar a encarcelar a este bribón mi señora – dijo golpeando al felino con la palma.

-No podemos hacer eso, querida ciudadana, menos con un gobernante. – dijo con voz divertida y muy fingida Muh.

-Su esposa se enterará.

-No. Diles que no pasó nada entre nosotros Tigresa.- esta encogió los hombros y dijo.

-No pasó nada entre nosotros – sonriendo a las presente.

-No le mentiras a tu reina, sirvienta – Tigresa, frunció en cejo, pelo lo alivio rápido. – ¡Cari! – llamó, enseguida subió una perra komondor, muy peluda, tenia que amarrarse el pelo en trenzas. Esta hizo una reverencia – Ve a por la reina de Khai y dille que su esposo esta teniendo una aventura con **otra** sirvienta.

-¿otra?- dijo Tigresa, algo extrañada.

-¿No sabias?, este grandulón viola a sus sirvientas en Khai…

-¡Eso es mentira!

-…Y su esposa lo sabe, tiene un ultimátum ya. Y esta seria la ultima vez, ¿No es Asi, mi señor? –Tigresa ahora entendía su rudeza, sonrió.

-¿Y que haría la reina? – pregunto ilusa.

-En Khai, los hacen eunucos y obligan comer sus partes… - responde Luh, echando una mano a tras. – Tigresa se sorprendió.

-Ouch..

-Está bien… lleguemos a un acuerdo, señoras - propuso el patentara. - ¿Qué quieren de mí?, daré lo que sea.

-Umm… ¿Qué será? – dijo Luh

-¿Qué será? – dijo Muh – Las minas de Korling, ¿Están ahí no?

-Si… – dijo frunciendo el cejo.

\- Las queremos, que sean parte de nuestras riquezas.

-¡Eso dejaría en ruina mi reino!

-Tranquilo macho calado… - él gruñe. – Hemos pensado en eso, queremos el 60% de su producción y las rutas comerciales tendrán que pasar por Sry Laka.

-Eso generaría conflictos con el páramo del Sur, no puedo obligarlos a tomar esa ruta.

\- No se preocupe "mi señor". Hemos entablado una…

-Alianza a la fuerza – terminó Muh.

-Malditas – exclamó.

-Jajaja… ¿Es un trato o… no? – dijo con petulancia Luh. El comandante gruño de furia, se hizo a un lado y paso por ellas, apartándolas con brusquedad. – Ya no vayas por la reina Cari. Enviaremos por nuestra parte en una semana… "Mi señor" jajaja…

-(Sosteniendo las sabanas) ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta Tigresa.

-Cari, vete y saca a la anciana de la casa – dijo de brazos cruzados Luh. La perra hizo lo que se le ordenó. - ¿Algún problema?

-Al me ocultan ustedes.. – dijo acusadoramente la tigre.

-Eso no te incumbe…

-No veo la importancia del páramo del Sur para ese comandante. – Muh paro la oreja.

-No para ti, los reinos y sus reyes debemos protegerlos a ustedes… - dijo la zorra.

-¿Protegernos de que?, los chinos están muy lejos de aquí y no serían tan estúpido de venir.

-Jmjmjm… deberías callarte el pico, gata. No es manera de hablarle a tu reina – dijo Luh, le divertía tanto verla en discusión. Tigresa gruñe igual.

-El idiota ese me dejó sin ropas…

-NO es nuestro problema. Mira cómo te las arreglas. – dijo Luh – Ve luego al cauto de vinos… hablaremos de tu recompensa – le giña el ojo, ambas zorras salen de ahí dejándola sola.

Bufa la felina para luego bajar por las escaleras, debía buscar ropa que ponerse. Al bajar se encontró con la anciana y esta se compadeció de ella.

-En el cuarto de servicio has una bata de lana, puedes usarla. Pobrecita, espero las reinas no te hayan tratado mal.

-No. Gracias por su generosidad, señora. Enserio. – ella le sonríe. Tigresa entra a dicho cuarto de servicio y encuentra la bata. Por supuesto esta le quedaba muy… reducida, era de cabra, muy baja por cierto. Como siempre, resaltaba sus atributos, sobretodo su trasero que apenas era cubierto. De uno de los bolsillos de su antigua ropa saco una bolsita, de ella una semilla cual tragó. Su sabor era dulce, enseguida sus piernas empezaron a temblar y un calor a bajar hasta su abdomen bajo, que termino en un orgasmo, la hizo hincar.

-Ah… seguro son estas cosas la que me tienen así. – se dijo a si misma.

Una vez mas agradeció a la anciana de la posada y se fue de regreso al castillo, era de noche ya cuando entre callejones escondida, por su aspecto revelador, llego a la entrada del castillo. Al entrar pues la música estaba sonando en la sala principal caminó hasta uno de los machos ebrios cerca de la barra del bar y se sentó en su regazo, volteó a ver a su amiga, la loba.

-¿No te dije que me esperaras en mi habitación? – dijo divertida. La boca alza su botella… ebria.

-Tigresa, amiga… no te han cortado la cabeza. – toma de su botella

-Nop… te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte. Sírveme un trago.

-Tonterías, si te matan todo esto se va a la mierda ¡GYP!... – dijo la loba – mira, mira te presento a Lord… - el puma estaba dormido, ebrio igual, babeando la mesa. La loba lo levanta del pelo de la cabeza y lo deja caer.

-Amm… muy... lindo, tu amigo – dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Si.. ¡GYP! Nos conocimos aquí.. es muy agradable… dice que te quiere coger bien duro ¡GYP! – dijo palmeándole la cabeza al inconsciente.

-Jaja… ¿Quién no?

-Su… amigo… el grandulooooon… - Tigresa paro las orejas, y rio por lo que dijo su amiga. - ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto al aire y al cantinero.

-Vete a dormir Wang – dijo a la zorra, está ya estaba dormida en la barra. Tigresa niega. – Hablando de grandulones…

Se puso de pie y camino por la sala, subió las escaleras y caminó por el largo pasillo, entre gemidos y olores que lo hicieron sonrojar rápido, como siempre intento hacer algo tapándose los oídos hasta llegar con los enormes búfalos que custodiaban la entrada al cuarto de vinos.

-Las reinas quieren hablar conmigo. – dijo estos retiraron las armas de la entrada y la dejaron pasar, derecha y al fondo… al entras estaban ahí ambas zorras en un acto de intimidad. Pues ambas se besaban, Muh estaba sentada en la mesa y Luh la besaba de pie, cuando la empujo contra la mesa y abrió de un tirón su chaleco, miraron a Tigresa.

-¡Tigresa!, llegaste, por fin… - dijo Muh recostada en la mesa con los pechos de fuera.

-Habías tardado – dijo Luh

-Bien, estoy aquí por mi recompensa… - dijo Tigresa de brazos cruzados sonriendo.

-Mmmm... Estamos muy calientes en este momento… - dijo Luh mordiendo el cuello a su esposa, esta movía su cola de forma incitadora - ¿Qué macho quieres? – dijo metiéndole la mano en la entrepierna, Muh gime.

-Mmmm… el de la habitación once de los peludos... – pidió mientras veía a Muh mover sus caderas contra la mano de su hermana.

-Ah, ah… once, ahí le toca a Po… - susurró entre gemidos Muh. Luh paró.

-No, él no. – Tigresa arruga el cejo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no?

-Él esta… castigado… - invento Muh, Luh la miro con cara de "¿enserio?"

-Amm… si, lo está… por… - invito a su hermana terminar

-Por no querer cogerme…

-¿Qué? – dijo Luh. -¿Solo eso se te ocurrio?

-Estábamos por tener sexo… ¿En que mas pensaría? Dah…

-Oigan, oigan… me han prometido un macho exótico, un peludo para mi sola. – Luh se aparto de su hermana y se aproximó a la felina.

-Mira la verdad, es que él… es un tanto especial, para mujeres especiales… asi como tu para hombres especiales.

-Estupideces… - Tigresa, sale de la sala apresurada. – Yo ire por mi cuenta. – las zorras al ver tal cosa se vieron ambas y rápido salieron tras de ella. La felina avanzó hasta la salida, abrió las puerta de par en par.

-¡Espera Tigresa! – llamaron. Esta no les hizo caso, llegó a la habitación once y abrió lento la puerta. – Espera…

Dentro había un gorila ejercitando sus brazos levándose con ellos. Tigresa al verlo negó con la boca abierta. No podía ser él, el que vió.

-No es él.

-¿De-de que hablas?, es él – dijo nerviosa Luh, con los búfalos a su espalda. Tigresa cerró la puerta.

-Era un oso, blanco… enorme... se bien lo que vi. – No se había sentido tan decepcionada desde nuca. Penso: _"¿Y si lo imagine?, por mi excitación. Tonta, Tonta."._ Se fue de ahí, sin siquiera voltear a ver atrás, se metió en su habitación, sin antes poner el cartel de "ausente".

Las zorras volvieron a la sala de los vinos, casi riéndose.

-Eso salió perfecto. – dijo Luh

-Fue muy inesperado eso.

-Vaya que sí, vale que tocaba rotación de habitaciones hoy. – coge una libreta y busca el nombre de dicho oso. – Po… habitación diez, estuvo cerca.

-Es más… creo que ni siquiera estaba en su habitación el panda ese – dijo Muh sentada en la mesa, de piernas cruzadas bebiendo vino. – se volvió muy terco… tiene su atractivo – agitaba la copa, viendo el vino.

-Si…

-¿Y si…?, no se… ¿la dejamos con él, una sola vez?. – dijo viendo a su hermana.

-Sabes muy bien lo que podría pasar… - dijo esta.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero tú lo has dicho; "podría". Nunca se ha dado un caso de esos, tu más que todos lo saben, además puedes verlo como una... investigación – lo sonríe mientras la ve a los ojos.

-Sabes, esa compasión tuya nos va arruinar algún día – dijo Luh sonriéndole. – llevan mucho tiempo sin estar juntos esos dos… - se sirve una copa y decide brindar.

-Una vez nada mas…

-Una vez…

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3: Reencuentro

**ATENCION: La siguiente historia contiene contenido para adulto, lenguaje soez, vulgar y escenas sexuales(ah, que no manches enserio préstenle atención a esta). Se recomienda discreción, un cuarto a solas y preparación mental :v. No me hago cargo de disgustos, ofensas, están advertidos.**

 **pd. GRACIAS POR LEER. Mr. Skirrel**

* * *

 _ **Reencuentro**_

 _Nos parece tan extraño dormir en el lugar equivocado, en un lugar extraño, un lugar nuevo; que de inmediato sabemos que no encajamos ahí… por algo. ¿Y si… no sabemos que el lugar es extraño?_

-Sabes, no sé… creo que me arrepiento de haberlo mencionado Luh – decía su hermana siguiéndola mientras daba vueltas en aquel despacho – Ya dame la libreta, quiero saber como quedan las rotaciones hoy.

-El panda queda en la habitación 5 de los peludos… - dice leyendo la libreta, cortesía del informe de sus directores del antro – está bien que se vean hoy, será emociónate ver que pasaría, después de todo Sir y ella se encontraron, es más ni se reconocieron.

-Es cierto, pero las probabilidades varian.

-Eras tú la que quería que se reunieran hace unos días. – bajaban hacia los primeros pisos del castillo con el fin de comunicar los roles del día, **personalmente** , cuando al llegar justo al pasillo antes de la sala principal se toparon con un leopardo.

.

-Señoritas, estaba por buscarlas – dijo acomodándose el traje. Ambas ponen atención – su... dama de noche, ¿es realmente quien de tanto hablaban?, he quedado totalmente insatisfecho. – Luh voltea los ojos.

-¿de nuevo? Si disculpe cualquier molestia, si gusta puede escoger otra felina. La casa invita esta vez. – dijo para zafarse. – pero tendrá que hacerlo en una media hora, estamos por…

-Hacer unas evaluaciones a nuestras damas y caballeros. No se extrañe que los guardias estén sacándolos a todos – termino Muh. Por detrás del felino, se asomó un búfalo y lo tomo del hombro para sacarlo de la sala – Uff.. que pesados; ya es el tercero que se queja de Tigresa.

-Jmjmjm… al menos no fue queja por arañones en la espalda – dijo divertida pasando de paso.

Al entrar en aquel largo pasillo las zorras dieron la orden de que sacaran a todo cliente de las habitaciones y sala principal.

-Quiero a todos los chicos afuera frente a las puertas, firmes y a las chicas dentro de sus habitaciones hasta que diga que salgan – Dijo con voz de mando **Muh** \- ¿Cómo lo hice? – le susurra a Luh, cual le guiñó el ojo y levantó el pulgar.

Al decirlo todos y cada uno de los machos salieron de sus habitaciones, unos a medio vestirse, asi se pusieron firmes. Se preguntaban qué pasaría. La zorras empezaron a caminar y mientras lo hacían rosaban su frondosa cola en sus caras.

-Verán, no sé si están enterados de que celebramos hoy – dijo Luh algo emocionada.

-¿Su... cumpleaños... ? – dijo un caballo algo temeroso.

-No, no… si fuera eso seguramente el mas incompetente de ustedes sufriera el mismo destino que Joh, el cantinero. – dijo señalándole, todos negaron y dijeron entre tantos comentarios "jóvenes, como adolecentes", "cada día más bellas", "que ganas les tengo". – bien, hoy celebramos la fundación de nuestro recinto de la fertilidad – dijo alzando las manos con una sonrisa. Todos empezaron a preguntarse a que se referían.

-El burdel… - dijo el puma. De inmediato todos empezaron a silbar y aplaudir.

-Gracias. Y bueno, y como sé que muchos aquí, no se conocen hemos querido dales la oportunidad y de estar con una de sus compañeras… - todos se emocionaron y sorprendieron – pero… eso será según los roles de hoy. La hembra del frente es con quien compartirán velada.

Por supuesto no eran los únicos oyentes, las chicas tras las puertas oyeron lo mismo y no pudieron evitar emocionarse. Tigresa solo escuchaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-En que habitación, depende de ustedes – dijo Luh – Bien es hora de repartir los roles – enseguida casi todos se amontonaron alrededor de Muh, quien tenía la libreta para ver su respectiva habitación.

-¿De dónde tanta amabilidad? – preguntó el puma de brazos cruzados a Luh.

-Ay Lord, ¿Tiene algo de malo ser buena una vez al año?

-Una vez… asusta.

-Bah, es para que no nos vean como el dragón malvado del cuento. Además… me entere de tu buen servicio como guerrero en las fronteras; y decidimos ponerte con esa leopardo de la entrada… ¿Cuál era su nombre? - el puma alza las orejas.

-Less. Vaya, ¡gracias!... – Luh le toma de las mejillas.

\- De nada, mi gato consentido.

Abajo se escuchó la puerta del gran salón abrirse, cosa que llamó la atención de la zorra. Ella seguido de Lord caminó hasta las escaleras, posando su mano en el barandal.

-Vaya, mira que desastre eres – dijo al panda que venía algo lodoso y con una herida en su brazo derecho. Este se cruzó de brazos mientras veía bajar a la zorra.

-¿Desde cuándo eso te importa? – dijo este altivamente.

-Mírate… sucio, apestando a alcohol, tierra… y este es ¿Caca? – dijo señalado.

-es lodo – le tira un poco en la gabardina a Luh - Jajaja… - Uno de los búfalos le da una patada por la espalda que lo hace hincar – cof, cof que bonito, ¿Te pintaste las uñas? – El búfalo clava su lanza al lado de su rostro, sin quitarle el pie de encima.

-Mira… Po. Hoy no quiero ser grosera con nadie, menos contigo.

-Dicelo a tu amigo el de la lanza…

-Suéltalo. – El búfalo lo suelta. El se pone de pie.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Que me escuches por una maldita vez en tu vida.

-Adelante.

-Hoy tendrás una cita especial, ¿Si? – antes de que hablara el panda ella lo interrumpe – No, no es una reina, ni capitana, nada. Es una compañera de ustedes, de aquí. Solo te pido que le des una buena noche… con esa "herramienta" que tienes – dijo de forma coqueta.

-Has como si fuera una clienta más, si quieres, solo deja de ser un imbécil por esta noche – dijo el puma. Po frota su cejo y exhala.

-Otra cosa, esta vez necesito que uses las pinturas, te pintes de negro… - dijo cerrando la boca rápidamente al ver su mirada.

-Hazlo hermano – le palmea el hombro su amigo.

-Está bien, salgamos de esto, espero sea una chita – el puma y él rieron, dejando a Luh buscando el chiste. Muh bajó con la libreta en mano y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola guapo – dijo extendiendo la libreta para que viera el rol. – Te toca la cinco hoy, espero seas un caballero.

-Ajá… a ti te hace falta uno – al subir las escaleras le da una nalgada para después retirarse a su habitación.

Habiendo todos entrado en sus habitaciones Muh y Luh ordenaron salir a todas la chicas frente a sus puertas, unas se veían más emocionadas que otras, con una clara ausencia; les dijo casi lo mismo que a sus compañeros, todas emitieron chillidos y aplaudían. No tardaron en amontonarse alrededor de Luh, quien esta vez tenía la lista de roles de las hembras.

Muh se aproximó a la habitación donde estaba la felina "preferida" por todos, suspiró y tocó la puerta.

-Tigresa, cariño, ¿Abres la puerta? – Un búfalo la iba a derribar, pero la zorra dijo que no. En su lugar de entre sus pechos saco una "llave maestra" y abrió la puerta – Espera aquí, estaré bien – dijo cerrando la puerta. Estaba oscuro, un rayo de luz que venía de la ventana casi cerrada, iluminaba la cola de la felina sobre la cama. Esta entre la oscuridad abrió los ojos dejando ver ese carmín intenso.

-¿Qué quieres Muh?... – dijo suave volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sabes de la actividad de hoy?

-Lo he escuchado todo. No tengo ganas de participar, dile al idiota que me toque que no estaré en su cama. – Muh negó, y se sentó en su cama.

-Hemos recibido quejas de ti… que eres muy violenta, a veces apagada o aborreces al cliente, ¿Pasa algo?. – Tigresa sopla y rueda los ojos.

-Como si no supieran que es por su culpa.

-Podemos solucionarlo…

-Toda la vida, desde que tengo memoria, las complazco con sus caprichos y acostarme con todo tipo de hombres.

-TU misma dices que te gusta, no te entiendo… -Dijo algo desorientada.

-Si, bueno… pero… porque ustedes me amenazan – Dijo sentándose llevando una mano al pecho.

-Enserio perdona, son solo medidas… no queremos vernos blandas ante todos. Hay que ser justos.

-Me dieron su palabra ese día... saben muy bien que no me gusta hacerlo en público.

-De eso quería hablarte. – enseguida la felina la voltea a ver y alza las orejas. – No digas nada a Luh, pero arreglé las habitaciones para tu y "él" les tocaran. A modo de disculpa – Dijo con amabilidad.

-¿El-el-el... oso blanco y de grandes brazos? – dijo emocionada Tigresa.

-Wou, wou… tranquila, ¿De dónde sacas que es blanco?

-Yo lo vi, el de la habitación 11 de los peludos.

-Escucha, aquí solo tenemos un oso y negro…

-No, yo lo vi…

-Lo imaginaste, seguramente.

-Yo... – dijo viendo al suelo. Luh le toma la mano.

-A mí me da vergüenza admitir que soy adicta… un poquito al… sexo. – Tigresa la voltea a ver extrañada. – Lo sé, esa obsesión con los machos, el no aguantar ver o escuchar a otro coger… es insoportable… incluso he imaginado cosas que no son ciertas, es posible que te pase lo mismo. – Tigresa respiró, por su cabeza pasaba la posibilidad de que solo fue su imaginación, pero otra decía que no. – A todo esto, ¿Por qué la obsesión, por ese oso? – dijo picándole con el codo.

-Yo… nunca lo he hecho con un oso.

-Yo si, y lo hacen muuuy bien… - Dijo cerrando las piernas – Pero no con un caballo – dijo sonriéndole.

-Su cosa… es enorme.

-No sé qué te pasaba por la cabeza ese día, los felinos nunca deben meterse con bovinos – dijo divertida – A mi me desgarraría – Dijo rápidamente – ¡Y bueno, salgamos de aquí! – dijo tomándole de las manos y jalándola – Veamos la habitación que te tocó – al ponerse de pie se fija que la felina no trae ropa puesta – ah, cariño ponte algo.

-Nunca duermo con ropa...

Ambas salieron de la habitación, y fueron a ver la habitación que le tocó. Luh fingió ignorancia y solo le sonrió, luego camino a dicha habitación frente a la cinco de los peludos.

Después de la organización, fue un día normal, común y corriente. Los machos satisfacían mujeres y las hembras hombres. Tigresa fue un dote de energía lo hacía como antes, con motivación. Asi pasaron las horas hasta llegar la noche, fue hasta faltar una hora para media noche que cerro el antro, para darle tiempo a todos de prepararse para su velada, pues a media noche comenzaba.

-¿Emocionada?... – dijo la loba a una Tigresa que arreglaba la cama y veía al espejo.- ni lo menciones jijiji.

-¿Qué es mas sexy?, ¿Dejar ver más los pechos o el trasero? – dijo ajustando su faldin y el escote.

-Ummm… - pensó la loba hasta que se le ocurrió algo – Nada. No dejes ver nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?, eso no es sexy… ¿A que macho se le atrae asi?

-Te sorprenderías… digo, un tipo que vive viendo chicas desnudas, le picarían las manos por quitarte la ropa. Es el amor a lo prohibido cariño – dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres una genio… - Rápido corrió a su maleta y empezó a revolver la ropa, se desnudó y puso rápidamente aquellos vendajes en sus pechos, seguido de un chaleco blanco con adornos florales y termino con un pantalón café que cubría sus piernas y unas sandalias. – Sin pechos, casi… nada de piernas y por lo suelto del pantalón mi trasero casi no se nota – dijo a una loba algo sorprendida.

-" _se lo tomo muy enserio_ " Amm… ¡excelente!, solo falto esto. – dijo con un perfume en su mano.

-Cierto – lo tomó y se echó un poco.

-eh, eh, la boca, el mal aliento… por si un beso – le guiña.

-Pff… ¿quien besa si vas a coger toda la noche?, además pueda que la tenga ocupada – le devuelve el guiño.

-Suerte cariño, pásala bien… - dijo ya retirándose de la habitación, Tigresa le desea lo mismo y suspira.

Al cabo de la media noche todos salieron de sus habitaciones, por primera vez, algunos veian a la persona del frente. Todas vestían muy provocativas, excepto Tigresa, que estaba en ojos de todos por su atuendo un poco, conservador. Ella esperaba con ansias que saliera el oso y la tomara como lo hacían los demás con sus parejas, esperó y esperó y no salió, fue cuando entro la última pareja que decidió entrar a su habitación.

-Talvez está esperándome en su cama, porque es un macho dominante... rudo y… - abrió la puerta y lo primero que miro fue la luz de dos velas en una mesa del frente y entre dichas velas estaba el oso de espaldas a ella apoyado. – ¿Hola? – él no le hizo caso – ¡ejem! – al cerrar la puerta él volteo. Su mirada de jade la hizo retroceder un poco, después sonrió, era levemente mas alto que ella, grandes brazos y de pelaje color negro **todo**.

-Tu debes ser la visita especial, ¿No? – dijo como restándole importancia. Tigresa sonrió y se le acerco por la espalda, le tomó del brazo con suavidad apoyándose en su hombro.

-Si, grandulón, soy tu visita especial… y Mmm… quiero que me trates muy especial.

Él la ve de rojo , aun apoyado en la mesa. Con ambas manos apagó las velas y soltó del agarre de ella. La miró fijamente, una mirada jade profunda, frente a esa mirada carmín.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estarás en mi cama?, ¿Qué siquiera te tocaré? – la miro de arriba abajo – mírate…una chica cualquiera que viene a buscar quien la…

-Espera, espera… ¿Por qué eres tan grosero con migo? Solo vengo a asar la velada contigo de mujer a hombre… ¿Enserio es necesaria tanta hostilidad?

-Invades mi espacio. – dijo cruzado de brazos, serio.

-Pff… que estúpido, actúas como un niño, grande y estúpido, estúpido y gordo. Estúpido – dijo casi balbuceando viéndole a los ojos. Po tenía una ceja alzada y brazos cruzados – ¿Por qué me miras así, estupido? – hubo un tenue silencio.

-¿Terminaste de hablar, estúpida? – la felina se sorprendió al escucharlo, nadie le había hablado así, menos un macho.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para hablarme asi? No sabes con quien te metes, infeliz.

-Ajá… - dijo haciendo ademan de que se fuera.

-¡Soy la tigresa y nadie…! – él la interrumpe.

-¿Quién? Jajaja…

-¡Ahhhgg!

-Que apodo tan tonto. Hey, mírenme, soy "el oso", porque soy un oso jajaja… - Tigresa al hartarse se le acerco y abalanzo su mano para propinarle un fuerte cachetada. El panda (pintado) sin parpadear tomó su mano con la suya y la miro fijo con el cejo fruncido – No me importa si eres otra de las zorritas de este burdel, si te obligaron a venir a mi habitación o si simplemente vienes a pasar un maldito momento especial.

Dijo con una frialdad sin despegarle los ojos de encima. Tigresa nunca había sentido una experiencia tan abrumadora, su mirada la enloquecía, su voz la ensordecía y su mano en la de ella le ponía los pelos de punta, no podía ni parpadear al verle los ojos sobre ella. Po con la misma mano le dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta; con el pie la empujo suavemente fuera de la habitación dejándola con la mano alzada.

-Lárgate gata. – cierra la puerta.

Con la mano alzada aun lado de su cabeza y ojos bien abiertos, no pudo evitar escapar una sonrisa que se convertiría en una pequeña risa. Se llevó esa mano al pecho para sentir como latía de rápido.

-Jah… ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo con amplia sonrisa volteando a ver la puerta - ¿Quién diablos es este tipo? – dijo con ganas de tocar la puerta. Tocó.

-Vete… - dijo él desde adentro. Ella se mordió el labio y volvió a tocar – que te vayas, sorda…

-Déjame entrar… - dijo sonriendo apoyada en la puerta. – me dejaste caliente aquí afuera.

-Tírate agua y enfríate. – dijo desde adentro.

-Vamos… so-solo bromeaba – dijo rascándose la oreja nerviosa. No quería llamar la atención.

-Ajá… - Tigresa bufó y ahogo un grito de impotencia. Se relajó.

-Tu ganas, esteré aquí afuera, sentada hasta que abras… - se sentó y recostó en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

No hubo respuesta de él. Estaba sentada, pendiente no solo de que abriera, también de que otros salieren y la vieran ahí afuera; "la tigresa" no pudo seducir a un macho, pasaba por su cabeza, pero aún mas esa sensación que tubo al estar cerca de él, era… extraña. Estuvo casi media hora, tapando sus oídos para evitar escuchar los gemidos de las demás, las risas y desde luego intentó evitar los olores sexuales que la tenia de lengua afuera. Fue cuando sintió a sus espaldas abrirse aquella puerta. Cayó de espaldas y lo vio.

-¿Hablabas enserio? – dijo nada sorprendido, tenía una toalla en el hombro. Tigresa tenía las orejas tapadas - ¿Te fastidia no ser tú la que gime?

-(quitándose las manos de las orejas), es para evitar, ya sabes… excitarme un poco.

-Pasa, este cuarto es anti ruidos… - la felina se levantó y exhalo, pensado: "No lo arruines"

Al cerrar la puerta ningún sonido se volvió a escuchar, ella se recostó en la puerta, callada viéndole. Él estaba frente aquella mesa viéndose al espejo. Luego de un silencio se habló.

-Lamento ponerme pesado… y no hablo de mi barriga – Tigresa sonrió.

-No hay problema, todos nos ponemos así… algún día. – dijo aun apoyada en la puerta de brazos cruzados. – Tu perdona por ser tan… perra.

-Jah… dime a que venias… - Tigresa se rasco la cabeza, ya no quería responder esa pregunta, pero cuando vio de nuevo esos ojos atravez del espejo…

-La verdad es que venía a tener sexo contigo, llevaba un buen tiempo pensando en un oso… - Po sonrió y tomo la toalla y la sumergió en agua, luego se restregó la cara y quitándosela dio media vuelta.

-Al menos eres sincera. – Tigresa se pegó mucho a la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos, su rostro era blanco y alrededor de sus ojos negro, se sorprendió mucho – jajaja ¿Qué?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – dijo esbozando un gran sonrisa, siguió restregando el resto de su cuerpo. Brazos negros y su barriga color blanco.

-¡Sabia que eras real!... te vi... no te imaginé – dijo ella acercándose, emocionada. Dejando al panda extrañado. - ¿Qué clase de oso eres? – dijo viendo todas partes.

-Panda.

-Oso Panda. Nunca había visto uno. – él rodo los ojos viéndola rodearlo.

-Todas las nuevas dicen lo mismo. – Tigresa se apartó y se puso firme y cerró los ojos.

-Soy Tigresa, una tigre **Xiamen** , aunque creo que ya lo sabes…

-Si… - la miró de cabeza a pies – puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres. Veo que tu imagen te importa mucho, y dejarte afuera se vería muy mal para "la tigresa"

-Empiezo a sentirme ofendida con ese alago, gracias – dijo fastidiada sentándose en la cama.

-De nada… - él seguía limpiándose. – Si te das a respetar seguro todos querrán más ese culito – dijo bromeando. Ella alza la ceja.

-Sé que no paras de verme el trasero. – dijo coqueta, a lo cual el empieza a reír negando.

-Jajaja… ambos sabemos que ni te he volteado a ver ni la cola. – ella la esconde. - ¿Qué sigue?, ¿acomodar tu escote y resaltar tus pechos?, ¿Hablar seductoramente mientras te muerdes el dedo?, Oh, mover la cola de un lado a otro… Espera. Lamer tus labios y gemir de mentiras Jajaja.

-¿Contigo nada funciona? – dijo algo sorprendida agarrando su cola.

-Umm… no sé, creo que ya nada me sorprende, pero tranquila, halago la técnica de andar todo el cuerpo cubierto sin mostrar nada, pocas lo usan ya.

-¡Pero bueno ya!, me haces sentir tonta…

-Jajajaja… excelente. – dijo tirando la toalla y sentándose en la silla al revés cruzándose de brazo.

-Se nota que te hace falta tener sexo, muñecote. – Po sonríe.

-Digamos que… aquí no me satisface nadie. Prefiero ir allá afuera y buscar por mi cuenta.

-¿Afuera?...

-Sí, es mejor seducir a una mujer casada, o una chica joven de la ciudad que no trabaje aquí.

-Debes estar bromeando. ¿Por qué ir a buscar si aquí te buscan?

-Es divertido… estar esperando acá es horrible, un cuarto pequeño y oscuro… no me es comodo, me pone de malas.

\- Ya veo tu trato hace un rato – Po le da la razón – Pues yo no espero – dijo orgullosa – todos los días vienen a buscarme y me encanta.

-Detesto este lugar… eres obligado a coger a cualquiera que pague por ello…

-Sí, debería ser gratis – Po niega.

-Hacer esto toda tu vida hasta que mueras, sin tener elección – dijo con semblante serio – no es vida… - Tigresa se sentía un poco mal por él, varias le habían comentado lo mismo y nunca supo que decir más que lo mismo.

-Es que nunca entendí porque varios se quieren ir de aquí, me siento tan bien aquí… no me falta nada… pero aun así me siento triste por mis amigas que lo dicen, nunca sé que responderles – Po la ve insensiblemente y se levanta.

-Te hace falta salir de este lugar – la voltea a ver para luego subir en la mesa.

-¿Qué haces?.. – dijo viéndolo buscar algo en le techo. Él golpea un tablón y este se desacopla, lo hace a un lado y sube por el agujero al techo – pero, ¿Qué…?

-¿Vienes? – dijo serio asomándose cabeza abajo por el agujero. Tigresa se acercó a la mesa, seguido él le extiende la mano.

-¿Es seguro? – dijo temerosa asomándose al agujero y ver su sonrisa – Esta bien. – le toma la mano, seguido el panda la jala con fuerza aventándola al aire, ella grito por supuesto; en el aire abrió los ojos y vio el gran cielo estrellado y una gran luna hasta caer en brazos de Po levemente despeinada.- ¡Imbecil! – lo golpea en el pecho y el la deja encima del techo,

-Jajaja… ven – le extiende la mano

-¿Quieres que tome tu mano?

-No seas tonta, esto no se pondrá romántico… aun – dijo divertido, Tigresa sonríe y niega tomando su mano.

Po la guio por los techos del castillo. Tigresa no dejaba de ver el gran cielo despejado y estrellado.

-¿Quieres ver una pareja juntos en la cama? – le dijo el panda, ella asintió, seguido levanto otro pedazo del techo levemente para ver como un gorila cogía a una vaca atada a la cama. Mientras veía Po le aprienta la nalga a la felina – Vámonos jajaja

-No, espera se ponía bueno – dijo mientras el panda reía bajo tapando el pedazo de techo, la siguió guiando por los techos hasta llegar a un suelo elevando encima del techo mismo.

-Aquí está bien… aaaahhh… - respira dando vueltas el panda.

-Nunca había salido a esta hora… casi no salgo – ve a Po – El-el cielo es hermoso. – dijo viéndolo como a la luna. – Po llega por detrás y la abraza por lo hombros.

-Sí, el bello… deberías ver las noches lluviosas son mejores.

-¿Te gustan la lluvia?

-Claro, ¿A quién no?... ¿A ti?

-No, me encantan… me hacen dormir mejor. Además cuando cog… olvídalo.

-Jajaja… ¿ahora te da pena hablar de eso?

-Cállate, idiota – se recuesta en su hombro viendo el cielo – demás, me apretaste la nalga, tienes derecho a apretar la otra.

-JAJAJA… buena esa….

Ambos se recostaron en el suelo a ver el cielo, a ver las estrellas, una que otra vez hablaban de cosas particulares, conociéndose mejor. Tigresa se le acerca un poco.

-Nuca te vi en la sala principal, ¿Dónde estas?.

-Durmiendo. Hay que reponer fuerzas.

-Jmjmjm ¿También trabajos de noche?

-Solo en las noches lo hago…

-¿Y el resto del día?, digo, no solo durmiendo pasas

-Ya te dije…

-Ah, sí, seduciendo mujeres…

-Y bebiendo.

-No pace que lo hicieras, eres muy… simpático.

-Jajaja… digamos que se beber nada mas…

-Umm… tiene que ser terrible ir a las guerras.

-Si, pero sales… Lo malo es que arriesgas mucho tu vida.

-Nunca me han enviado a mí, pero si a una amiga, y nunca volvió… - dijo algo triste con ambas manos cruzadas al estómago.

-Seguramente está bien, no ponen a hacer mucho a las hembras. ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

-Un año – dijo viéndolo. Po se sorprendió

-Pues… no sé qué decirte…

-Que está muerta estaría bien… los chinos son unos salvajes.

-Todos en la guerra lo somos.

-¿Por qué te mandaron a ti? – dijo quedando de costado hacia él.

-Si no obedeces a las reinas ellas te castigan de maneras estúpidas, la más común es esa…

-¿Y la peor cuál es?

-¿Recuerdas a Joh? – dijo poniendo las manos tras su cabeza.

-Si.

-Lo castraron.

-Vaya – dijo sorprendida – Pobre, ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso?

-Felicitó a Las reinas en su cumpleaños. – la felina le dio escalofrio

-No quiero saber que le hacen a las chicas…

-Ni yo. – comenzó un silencio largo.

.

-Po.

-¿Qué?

-Amm… Enserio, ¿No te satisface ninguna de aquí?

-Anda con esos temas…

-Yo podría… – dijo levantándose llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Qué obsesión con coger… - dijo serio.

-Me estas volviendo loca. Me tratas diferente a muchos machos, eres un oso, grande y simpático.

-¿Eso fue una confesión? – dijo sonriendo abriendo un ojo.

-Nooo… no te confundas, es solo que… - Po se levanta y la ve fijamente a los ojos. Tigresa abrió muy bien los suyos – deja de verme asi.

-¿Cómo sabré que no mientes? – ella frunce el cejo.

-Escucha… cuando entre a tu habitación tenía en mente un acostón y ya. Pero luego de todo esto… que fue muy especial, quería darte algo igual…

-No necesitas hacerlo… - él le toma la mejilla y se le acerca poco a poco a los labios. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos acelerado el corazón y cada segundo pasando por la cabeza _"¿Por qué no tome algo para el aliento?"._ Pero ello ya no importo cuando sintió sus labios chocar con los de él, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y caer en aquellas sensaciones; puso sus manos en sus mejillas y profundizó más el beso hasta quedar ella encima de él hasta separarse.

-¿Y si cambio de opinión, y si fue una confesión? – dijo la felina ante la luna con su mirada ambar, sobre él.

-Eso sería estúpido… - ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Sus manos están inquietas, su cosa apenas se movía y al sentir las manos de él tomarle ambas nalgas – Solo será esta vez, nada más esta vez y olvidaremos que sucedió… ¿De acuerdo?

Dijo siguiendo con aquel beso. Metia las manos dentro de sus pantalones para tomar directamente sus nalgas y meter los dedos entre ellos, Tigresa ahogaba gemidos en su boca al sentir una vez abajo su pantalón, como le metia los dedos en la vagina bajo las bragas, los metia y sacaba lento hasta sentir humedecerla. Ella por su parte jugueteaba con su bien marcado miembro en el patalon, lo rozaba desde la base a la punta tratando de medir lo grande que era para ella, hasta tenerlo bien erecto separo el beso y bajo hasta el.

-Mmmm… oh, diablos, es enorme tu verga – dijo sacándolo de sus pantalones y chocando por el vaivén con su nariz, lo empezó a masturbar y lamer la punta con su lengua rasposa – Mmmm… maldición – dijo al compararlo con su antebrazo y ver que casi eran iguales. Empezó a tragarlo lo mas que pudo hasta quedar si aire, lo chupaba lento disfrutando su sabor y lo erecto que estaba.

El panda se la tomo del chaleco y se lo abrió de una rompiendo los botones, ella seguía sintiendo su miembro en sus manos mientras el quitaba su vendajes que dejaban ver muy bien que ocultaban un par de tetas grandes y firmes, cuales apretó y chupo una vez los quito. Haciéndolo ella masturbaba su pene de arriba abajo y él le frotaba la vagina hasta que su jugos empezaron a salir; sus caderas se movían en su mano y su gemidos eran fuertes cada que sentía sus dedos querer entrar en ella.

-¡Mmmm!... Po – exclamo al ser empujada al suelo y ver como él tomaba su pene erecto y daba golpes en su pubis notablemente hinchado y rojizo. Abierta de piernas tomo sus empapadas bragas y las hizo a un lado – Mmmm… mira como me tienes – dijo babeando a razón de su hinchada y palpitante vagina mientras con los dedos se abría los labios y se veían los jugos unir ambos y resbalarse entes sus nalgas hasta sus culo – Ah, cógeme, dame tu verga entera, esa gruesa verga la quiero toda dentro de mí – abriéndose mas de piernas y los labios el panda coloca la punta en su entrada y con solo tal ella se corrió.

La empujo mas, lento, podía sentir todo su grosos abriéndola; volteaba los ojos de placer sintiéndola; Po le toma uno de sus firmes y erectos pechos apretándolo mientras se lo metía. La felina gritaba de placer sintiendo como la punta _besaba_ su útero de lo grande, teniéndolo todo empezó a moverlo, arrancando alaridos a la felina, haciendo que encorve la espalda a cada movimiento su vagina no dejaba que lo saque mas alla de la mitad y con eso comenzó a embestirla tomándole una pierna.

-¡AH!, ¡AH!, ¡AH!, ¡AH! – casi enterraba las garras en la piedra del suelo del placer, la tenia sudando por los múltiples orgasmos que la hacían tener a cada embestida, su pene entraba y salía rapido haciendo que se mueva en un vaivén entre gemidos -¡AH!, ¡AH! ¡MIERDA! ¡SI!, ¡QU-UE RICO! ¡AH!... – su pecho ardía de la excitación, y vagina estaba mas caliente que nunca, el panda hacia salir muchos jugos a cada tanda de movimiento, no dejaba de apretar su teta sintiendo como su vagina le apretaba mas a cada orgasmo que ella tenia. - ¡AH! DIABLOS, DAMELA, NUNCA HABIA TENIDO ESTO ¡AH!.

Fue cuando él ya no pudo mas y dejo salir todo su semen dentro de ella, sentía hinchar su vientre asi mismo lo tibio de su semen llenarla, apenas la sacaba su vagina era ocupada por el, cuando lo hizo todo salió empapando su trasero.

-Ah… joder… - se mareo un poco Po – es como perder sangre…. – Tigresa seguía recuperando el aliento, le dolía un poco la garganta y las piernas casi no las podía mover. Alcanzó a levantar un dedo y decir "Po" antes de quedar dormida. – Yo te llevo, casi amanece… - dijo entrecerrando los ojos y agitado. La tomo en brazos para llevarla al cuarto atravesó del techo. – Eres diferente… Lograste impresionarme.

 **Gracias por leer…. Uuff (-/-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Un vistazo

**Atención: La siguiente historia tiene contenido para adultos, lenguaje soez, vulgar y escenas sexuales. Se recomienda discreción, un cuarto a solas y preparación mental :v. No me hago cargo de ofensas y disgustos, están advertidos.**

 **Pd: Gracias por leer**

 **Mr. Skirrel**

 **Un vistazo**

Tras amanecer apenas algunos posaban su cabeza en la almohada, los cuartos eran un desorden completo en cambio afuera, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, más que las personas de afuera empezando su día a día.

Pasaron varias horas, algunos empezaron a levantarse y recobrar el conocimiento. Nuestra pareja no era la excepción; Tigresa medio abrió los ojos y vio el pelo negro y blanco de su espalda sonrió y por debajo de las sabanas lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Buenos días nene. – dijo ésta besándole la espalda. Po se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba para luego dar tremendo ronquido – amm… ¡Po! – se despierta y sacude la cabeza.

-¿Qué-que pasa?... aaahh… - se quejó por el grito llevando la mano a su cabeza – ah, eres tu… - Tigresa alzo una ceja y coqueta se le acercó. Po se sienta en la cama antes que ella se le pegara – creí que te habías ido ya. – se restriega la cara.

-¿Qué?, ¿Después de esa noche, me estas corriendo? – Po con ambas manos empuja el aire.

-Shoo… Shoo… - la ve. La felina frunce el cejo e infla los cachetes y cierra con fuerza las manos.

-Sigues siendo un estúpido, un imbécil, arrogante, desconsiderado, infeliz… - el panda la interrumpe en medio de su rabieta, llevando su mano a sus sienes.

-¡Ya cállate! – la felina calla de golpe - …esa cogida que te di anoche me dejo al límite, gata tonta. – dijo cerrando los ojos. Tigresa abrió la boca y luego sonrió.

-Entonces… si te gustó… - dijo más que con alivio, con felicidad

-Diablos… ¿Así eres con todos? – se vuelve a recostar.

-(rascando la cabeza) Bueno nunca me desmayo o duermo así de golpe… supongo que la respuesta es no. Y ¿Tu?

-Emm…

-Jejeh… me pareció soñar que nos besamos – dijo volteando a otro lado. – pero solo fue un sueño

-No. Si nos besamos – puso tensa a la felina - …te hubieras comido una ramita de menta – ella dejo caer el semblante, no quería que lo mencionara.

-¿No sabes lo que es tacto, cierto?...

-Jajaja… me parece cómico nada mas… como esas mejillas cambian de color por algo tan simple. – dijo altaneramente con una sonrisa

-Aah… fue una noche increíble, Po – dijo acercándose un poco, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

-Claro. Los mejores de este lugar hicieron equipo una noche, era de esperarse. – dijo de la misma manera.

-Jmjmjm… yo… - iba a decir algo, pero un pequeño bulto, que se asomaba le llamo la atención. Sin aviso ella puso la mano en ese bulto sobre la sabana.

-Eeehh… no toques. Es una erección mañanera. – dijo apartando su mano.

-A mí me parece que quería salir – dijo seguido volvió a apretarlo, él la dejó. –Además aun no salgo de tu habitación. Y mi noche especial no termina aun… – dijo y empezó a frotar su miembro sobre las sabanas.

-Y yo queriendo que se bajara – dijo mientras su pene crecía en grosor y longitud en manos de la felina.

-Quiero desayunar… – Dijo apretándoselo –…un gran rollo de verga – Po saca las sabanas dejando al descubierto su miembro bien erecto. Ella no tardó en tomarlo y masturbarlo suavemente – se ve jugoso y delicioso… - sin preguntar el panda la tomó de la nuca y la aproximo a su pene para que lo chupara. No hubo resistencia de ella, quien lo engullo saboreándolo, el panda movía las caderas en su boca mientras ella masajeaba sus bolas y movia en círculos la lengua en la punta.

Sin dejar de hacerlo salió de las sabanas, y se puso a horcajadas sobre su boca. Po saco la lengua y abrió sus nalgas para ver su vagina húmeda por solo tener su pene en la boca. Luego empezó a lamerla y meter la lengua hasta donde llegara de una bocanada, saboreando su hinchada vagina.

-Mmmmaaaahh… que rico… - se volvió a meter la verga a la boca y empezó a mover su trasero en la boca de él, restregándoselo mientras se la chupaba. Un calor intenso bajo de su vientre hasta terminar en una fuerte corrida en la boca del panda, que la dejo temblorosa. – Aah-aahh… eres todo un profesional con esa lengua – dijo sosteniendo el palpitante miembro de el con la mano.

-Hoo, no saben tan mal… - le da una nalgada, que hizo parar la cola a la felina

-Mmm… - su boca estaba ocupada.

-Que rico este culo… - dijo abriéndole las nalgas y lamiendo todo desde entre sus labios hasta el culo, terminando este siendo penetrado con la lengua. Esto hizo parar el trasero a Tigresa.

-Ha… ha… me urge esta verga en el culo, ¡ya!... – dicho esto, Po se levanta y la jala para posar su pene tras de ella… de repente la puerta es tocada un par de veces. Po molesto casi por ignorarlo, si no fuera porque se tocó con más fuerza, fue a abrir la purta, dejando a la felina muy excitada e inquieta. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Muh y Luh. Ambas zorras abrieron los ojos como plato, viendo hacia abajo, su pene aun con la baba de la Tigresa.

-¡Diablos que pedazo! – se exaltó Muh al verlo casi por agarrarlo, si no es detenida bruscamente por su hermana.

-Po… ejem… veo, que has tenido una buena noche. – Dijo observándolo bien, esperando algo.

-Que te importa… ¿Qué haces aquí?... – Luh exhalo de alivio al ver que no había cambiado nada.

-Venimos a ver como estabas… y veo que estas muy bien… - dijo Muh al fondo, sin dejar de verle su miembro, que estaba por bajar ya.

-No necesito que se preocupen por mi… - Tigresa al fondo lo interrumpe.

-¡Po!... bastardo ven que ardo si no te tengo cerca… Jmjmjm – Ella se levanta, desnuda por obviedad y le toma por el brazo a su espalda - ¿Qué pasa?.. ah, ustedes…

-¿Qué tal la noche Tigresa?... – dijo la zorra, complacida de ver que todo sigue como antes.

-No tienes idea... ¿No grandulón? - Po, entrecierra los ojos y luego los voltea, jalando su brazo y quitando el de ella. Toma su pantalón y se lo pone. – he, ¿Dónde vas?... ¿y mi desayuno?... – el panda sale sin decir nada, chocando hombros con los guardias que escoltaban a las reinas.

-Vaya humor… - dijo Muh algo confusa.

-¿Es así siempre? – dijo notablemente enfadada la felina, cruzando de brazos y tapando sus pechos.

-Machos, cariño… - dijo Luh. Tigresa no dejaba de ver por donde se había ido. – cogen y se van, es todo. Olvídalo nada más y ponte algo u obligare a mi guardias te quiten esa calentura.

-Él es diferente. – Cerró la puerta y se deslizo al pie de ella posando su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados - diferente…

Por un momento se pudo ver el ámbar en sus ojos, llenos de incertidumbre. El día paso normal, el antro decidió abrir sus puertas hasta el caer del sol; todos tuvieron un almuerzo donde se sentaron a la mesa a celebrar, hubo bebidas, postres, bailes y demás. Al llegar la noche, estaba la amiga de la felina, Wang en la barra del bar, se sentó a su lado, no hablaron durante la celebración.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal te fue anoche? – pregunta la felina.

-¡Increíble!... una de las mejores noches de mi vida. – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos sirviéndose un trago de la emoción.

-Jajajah… oye, es un milagro verte de buen humor, Wang.

-Fue muy tierno el chico… además del sexo, compartimos los mismos pensamientos sobre las putas reinas. ¡¿No te parece genial?!- Dijo emocionada tomando un trago - creo que me enamore de él – volvió a tomar.

-Eso suena genial… - dijo con una sonrisa y cabizbaja.

\- ¿y a ti como te fue con… el oso? – La felina alzo la mirada y sonrió, dejando de lado los aspectos negativos y la manera del cómo se fue y dijo.

-Fue una estupenda noche… fue todo un hombre. – dijo quitándole la botella a la loba y tomando directamente de ella - …No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me cogió así de duro.

-Jajaja ay amiga, tu siempre pensando en sexo. Y ¿Cómo fue contigo?, ¿gentil?, ¿complaciente?... – dijo picándole con el codo - ¿Hubo beso?... porque yo no deje de besarme. – la felina se rasco la cabeza.

\- Si… y fue muy dominante… supongo.

-¿Alguien que dominó a la tigresa?, ¡Señores no me creo, el rabo del oso…! – exclamo, burlista.

-Shhh... - le tapó la boca – calla no me arruines – sonrió cómplice – me gustó, nunca alguien me había tratado así… - dijo pensando en el cielo estrellado

-Con rudeza, te tuvo que tomar bien rico… - dijo la loba, que saco de aquellos bellos recuerdos a la felina, quien solo se limitó a sonreír.

\- Si, eso también… me desmayé haciéndolo… eso no pasa ni cuando me cogen entre dos. – dijo mordiéndose el dedo.

-A lo mejor es la pieza que arma tu rompecabezas – dijo la loba apuntándole con el dedo la frente – ya sabes la persona que unió el destino con su maldito hilo... – toma un trago mas – y toda es mierda…

-Vaya romántica... – dijo la felina. La loba se recuesta en su hombro.

-Me estoy poniendo ebria, sabes muy bien que me pongo de muy buen estado ebria – dijo tomando otro trago – Tigresa…

-Uh... – la voltea a ver.

-Me escapare con ese chico…

-¿De que hablas?... – dijo llamando su atención entre tanto alboroto.

-Me iré de este maldito lugar… en unos días – dijo la loba semi-ebria. Un "cliente" la toma de la cintura y le empieza a besar el cuello - …así veras lo asqueroso de este lugar – el cliente se la llevo para uno de los cuartos del antro.

Escaparse. Se dijo en sus adentros la felina; ella no querría ir, mas aun después de haber conocido al panda, del cual sentía algo extraño al estar con él, como la sensación de dejabú el panda en estos momento estaba robando su atención al haber entrado por la puerta principal del antro con aquella mirada despreocupada y una… botella rota en la mano (?. Este al ver la botella echa la cabeza para atrás y la tira para irse a su habitación. Rápidamente se levantó y se apresuró entre tanta gente a alcanzarlo.

-¡Po!... – casi grito a sus espaldas – Hola grandulón – dijo a su lado – este apenas la vio, no le prestó atención. - ¿Enserio te comportaras así otra vez? – Dijon ella frunciendo el cejo. Con un leve mareo se puso al frente de él y lo detuvo con ambas manos.

-¿No te cansas de fastidiar?, ya te di lo que querías, tu noche termino. – dijo haciéndola a un lado. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta Tigresa le tomo del antebrazo con fuerza, tal que metió sus garras en su piel. Esto en definitiva llamo su atención.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Está bien… - dijo viendo esos ojos **ámbar** viéndole fijamente.Cerciorándose de que los guardias no los vieran, entraron a la misma habitación. - ¿Qué quieres?

Tigresa al entrar, se mareo un poco y cayo de rodillas con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estas bien?... – dijo viendo cómo se sostenía la cabeza.

-Po… - dijo con una voz suave.

-Mareos… ¿No estarás embarazada?...

-Po… - dijo quejándose. Este se hincó y le tomo el brazo para así levantar su mirada. Al hacer esta abrió los ojos de golpe, sus ojos ámbar brillaban en lo oscuro del cuarto - Po… ¿Do-donde estamos?... – Dijo jadeante – ¡Aaah!... – se quejó y frete al panda aquellos ojos ámbar se tiñeron de carmín que al fin dejaron desmayar a la felina.

-¡Tigresa!…

.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación, sintió algo en su frente, era un paño; se reincorporo y vio al panda frente al espejo. Este al verla sentada en la cama, dejo de hacer lo que hacía y se le acercó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...

-Bien, pero… ¿Qué paso?

-¿Recuerdas algo? – dijo de brazos cruzados

-Si. ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te desmayaste en la puerta…

-Recuerdo que quería hablarte de algo, y dijiste que dejara de molestar… pero no recuerdo haberme desmayado. Ni haber entrado a tu habitación.

-Antes de hacerlo… paso algo extraño… - dijo viéndola fijamente - ¿Quién eres?... ¿Quién eres, realmente? – la felina se sostuvo la cabeza, le dolía un poco.

\- ¿De qué hablas?... – dijo. Po se le acerco.

-Yo lo vi… - dijo con una mirada comprensiva – tus ojos… cambiaron.

-Mis… - susurro.

-Yo la vi, hay alguien dentro de ti... alguien diferente.

-¿Alguien diferente?... – dijo encontrándose frente la mirada del panda. - ¿Quién eres tú, Po?... siento que te conozco de algún lado… de hace tiempo. – negó

La puerta empezó a ser golpeada hasta ser derribada. Entraron los guardias y con un garrote golpearon a Po dejándole inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

-¡PO¡

-Suficiente. Llévensela de aquí, enciérrenla en su habitación – ordeno Muh y Luh al unísono. Tigresa fue tomada por los guardias y le gruño – No permitiremos romances, intervienen. – Se la llevaron y la encerraron en una de las habitaciones.

 **Uh loko, ahora si se vine** **lo chido, esperen el siguiente capitulo 6u9 en seis millones de años. Enserio disculpen la tardanza, es que me dio verraquera la dvd, hoy si estoy mas anmadito. Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5: La de los ojos Ámbar

**Feliz año nuevo mis lectores espero disfruten de este capitulo, con ustedes:**

* * *

 **ALa de los ojos Ámbar**

—Te dije que sería mala idea hacer qué sé juntaran — decía Luh a Muh quien comía a la mesa, de manera tranquila mientras veía a su esposa preocupada —El experimento no pudo fallar de ninguna manera, estoy segura de que seguí el procedimiento ideal, bajo las condiciones ideales.

—Tranquila cariño, nada nos asegura que se recuerden. Po en el interrogatorio confesó no conocerla o reconocerla.

—Dime que no le diste pistas sobre la información que buscábamos. — apoyándose en la mesa.

—No, tranquila. Me límite a preguntar que hicieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la habitación. Si sucedió algo extraño...

—Está bien... confiaré qué lo que dices es verdad.

 _ **Con Po**_

—¿Dime, tal sabes algo de las fugas?. Decía un gran Buey seguido le propina un golpe en la cara que lo hace girar en su eje, estaba encadenado a una viga del techo.

—(escupiendo)Ja ja... pega más duro la puta de tu reina. — él buey le propina una patada qué lo hace volar hasta el fondo de la pequeña habitación.

—Escoria... — el buey sale de la habitación. Luego entra una lince que con un par de paños y agua tibia.

—Hola... No te levantes —Po se sienta en él suelo. — Soy Sir... — Po la Mira detenidamente, traía puesto un chaleco de tela qué cubría un gran busto y este era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus partes bajas.

—Otra puta de las reinas. – dijo escupiendo sangre a un lado y sonriendo con una muesca de dolor.

—Si, si otra puta. Felicidades eres el tipo más observador qué he conocido. Idiota —dijo casi tirándole el paño en la cara.

—Jamás te vi en el antro.

—No resido en esta provincia, soy del antro de Makar, a unas millas de aquí...

—¿Qué haces aquí? – mientras se dejaba limpiar la sangre y algo del lodo

—Por buena conducta, me trajeron aquí...

—Buena conducta... No eh, ¿Sumisa? — dijo El panda con algo de malicia, para luego quejarse por el paño en su herida.

—Es mejor qué estar besando el mismo pene toda la vida. – dijo sin remordimiento a lo antes dicho

—Una chica que se cansó de coger con el mismo... — no termino su burla.

—Además aquí hay más libertad, puedo salir, y ver el cielo. En Makar, no así qué cállate oso imbécil – dijo haciendo presión en la herida

Po se calló, tal se incorporó mejor dejando que ella limpiara sus heridas, causadas por la tortura.

—Terrible lo qué les pasó a los que intentaron fugarse la otra noche.

—Otra qué intenta sacarme información de algo que no tengo ni idea.

—precisamente. La otra noche una loba y un leopardo escaparon de Sry Laka... aparecieron muertos a unos kilómetros. Las reinas son unas malditas.

—Eso sucedió... —dijo algo desconectado, no sabía de ello.

—Si, su cinismo no acaba luego de decir que no fueron ellas... Francamente no creo que hayan sido los Chinos. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta aquí?

—Y sus guardias quieren culparme de complicidad de fuga.

—supongo que si. — en eso se abre la puerta de par en par.

—Hola Po, me contaron qué te pegaron un poco. — dijo Muh con las manos en la espalda — veo que conociste a Sir — se le acerca a esta y le aprieta una nalga —será quien reemplace a la difunta Wang, pobre chica. Supongo que ya te lo dijo — con el pie levanta la cabeza de Po — eso pasa cuando te enamoras en nuestro antro; dedícate a coger a las mujeres excéntricas que quieran tu rabo, oso tonto jajajaja. Tú, gata, asegúrate de que se bañe, debe estar como nuevo para su puesto en el antro.

—¿Así como así, sin más? Me torturan para luego soltarme... ¿Hay algo más no? — dijo deteniendo en seco a la Zorra, quien volteo a verle. —... Sí, hay algo más...

—No seas tonto Po, ¿qué podría haber?, más allá de que con nuestros mandatos nadie se mete.

—La chica... Tigresa... ¿Quién es? —dijo recordando lo de la otra noche. Muh lo vio fijo por menos de 2 segundos. Luego se fue tras voltear los ojos.

.

—Ya escuchaste, a darte un baño —lo toma del brazo —vamos levántate, eso.. —Po se zafa de ella y cruza la puerta hacia un baño en esa habitación, Sir lo sigue.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?, estoy bien – dijo el panda algo adolorido quitándose los aramos que ahora eran su antigua ropa, para luego meterse en la tina. La lince la veía apoyada en la puerta.

-Escuchaste a la reina…

-Puta, ¿Qué no? – dijo echándose un balde con agua encima, seguido siente las manos de la felina en su espalda, 'acariciando' el pelo de su espalda – umrrr… - gruñó, seguido una esponja se estampa contra él, seguido el jabón

-Lavanda, tiene un buen aroma – empieza a tallar su espalda – Mira cuanta tierra sale de tu pelo, apuesto que tenías siglos de no darte un buen baño.

-Uno, me dieron una paliza en el lodo, dos eso no te incumbe.

-¿ya te dije imbécil? – le pega con la esponja en el cabeza. - ¿Y tú cuanto tiempo llevas en este lugar?

-¿Por qué debo responderte?- el vuelto a pegar en la cabeza.

-Intento no ser como tú, nada mas… ¿Sabes que es estar confinada como la perra faldera de alguien todo el tiempo?, sin hablar, ni moverte de un lugar si no es para coger o complacer a un maCHO, IDIOTA, IMBECIL Y PETULANTE – a cada palabra tallaba más duro.

-¡Bueno, ya! – rápidamente se da la vuelta y la toma de la muñeca con el cejo fruncido. La vio a los ojos un momento, unos ojos miel y cristalinos, su boca; luego a su mano hasta notar sus dedos… - tus garras y… - la soltó.

-No son permitidos en Makar, ordenes de… ellas. – Po se sentó de nuevo, viéndole de frente, tranquilizándose.

-No lo sé… No sé ni cuando, ni como llegué.

-¿No… lo recuerdas? – pregunta la felina

-Un amigo dice que el ejército Chino había devastado la aldea donde vivía, y que fui de los pocos sobrevivientes… que fui traído como los demás prisioneros de guerra y al verme las putas esas decidieron "quedarse conmigo".

-¿Y tú que recuerdas? – dijo con más intriga.

-Haber despertado en ese antro y cuando lo hice haber dado una paliza a medio castillo… guardias, promiscuos, clientes, reyes, mujeres… a todos… - dijo con orgullo

-jah, asombros… - dijo sonriéndole

-Después las putas esas me mandaron a la frontera con un batallón para combatir contra las fuerzas de China… pintado de negro.

-Espera, ¿Tu eres el demonio negro de la colina humeante?

-El mismo…

-Wou, acabaste con todas tropas de un batallón tu solo y casi cruzaste su gran muralla. Todos hablan de ti. El gran oso.

-Sí, pero sin gloria alguna fui derribado por uno de sus guerreros de Kung Fu, un maldito Leopardo de las nieves que incluso dudó y se reusó en matarme…

-Creo que te topaste con el Maestro Peng, es el único que defiende la muralla, hasta donde sé…

-Como sea… ¿Y tú, desde cuándo?

-Tampoco lo recuerdo… solo recuerdo a Luh poniéndome un bozal con cadenas allá en Makar y decirle al gobernador de ahí que era "su regalo". Lo demás, puedes imaginarlo.

-Algo ocultan ellas, algo que nadie quiere decir… Quizá por temor a la muerte, no es la primera vez que escuchamos por aquí que ellas mandan a matar a alguien por "desobedecer".

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse de par, esta vez por unos guardias y entre ellos Muh

-Aww.. que tiernos… - la zorra voltea a ver a la lince – Siiiiiirrrrrrr… te veo con ganas de ser la esclava… digo… mascota del panda

-Aarrrgg… - Se le abalanza pero es detenida por Po, para que las lanzas de los guardias no le hicieran daño – Mataré a esta zorra, suéltame.

-¿Con que garras y colmillos, nena? – se burló Muh – es hora Po, debes estar esta noche… una de nuestras invitas adineradas e importantes quiere coger duro, así que apresúrense… ustedes, sáquenlos – finalizo a los guardias con esa orden.

.

.

-¿La tigresa ya se controló? – dijo Luh desde uno de los balcones del castillo, viendo como Muh ingresaba. Cerrando la puerta y suspirando…

-No, sigue aparentemente destrozada por la muerte de su amiga, esa tal Wang… - dijo cansada, echándose a la cama. – Me hiciste hacer tu trabajo de mala por hoy – Luh se acerca y acuesta a su lado.

-Perdón cariño. Tenía cosas en que pensar… - le frota la nariz con la suya – además que has vuelto muy blanda, lo necesitabas.

-Pff… Se supone que debo ser tu contraparte, la cariñosa, amable Muh…

-No te preocupes… ¿Y?

-¿Y?, ¿qué?...

-¿Cómo reacciono Po al encontrarse con su otra amiga?... – Muh se levanta

-Muy distinto, no le reconoció, más allá de su nombre de guerrero, y estuvieron muy íntimamente como dijiste… cerca de dos horas, hasta casi desnudos…

-Entonces él no está recordando… la gata esa tampoco… Tigresa, ¿Por qué si tuvo ese laxo?

-No lo sé, pero algo si, Po empieza a sospechar sobre ella. Me ha preguntado quien era.

-Supongo que debemos deshacernos de alguno de los dos. – dijo fría Luh

-¿Y si mandamos a alguno de ellos lejos de aquí? – pregunta Muh

-No podemos, los demás reyes que… colaboran con la fabricación de armas, desean a estos dos, aquí.

-Pff… malditos holgazanes, por no moverse un par de provincias más… y si matáramos a alguno, de manera oculta, podríamos justificar…

-Si, aunque suene tonto, como un par de tetas y culos, con un rabo puedes mover riquezas en nuestro reino. Así nos hizo la diosa Sry

-¡LUH, MUH! – se oyó un grito fuera. Ambas saltaron de la cama y entre pasillos se apresuraron hasta las puertas de oro sólido, cuales fueron abiertas ante ellas.

-¿Si cariño? – dijeron al unísono, ante una imponente figura sentada en un trono, cual su cara era culta por las sombras de la gran habitación. Un crujiente sonido se oía de él.

-Ugg… ¿Lateramente tienes que comerte a tus enemigos? – dice Muh, ante ellas escupe la mitad de un cráneo aun con ligamentos y carne; Luh lo patea hasta un guardia, quien pues solo voltea a ver a otro lado.

-Khar, ¿Qué quieres?, estábamos ocupadas… ¿Sexo? – dijo coqueta- para ello te dimos una mascota.

-Esta muerta…

-¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA!?, era nuestro regalo de aniversario – Muh se apresura ante el cojín donde estaba - …Una tigre maltés no es en ninguna parte de todo el mundo… eres un imbécil hijo de….

-¡ESTA VIVA! – grito Muh sosteniéndola en brazos y quitándole el bozal. - ¡TU, IDIOTA, CARGALA Y LLEVAL A UN DOCTOR! - dijo al guardia más próximo, quien la tomó y llevó seguida de Muh.

-Eres un idiota, Khar – dijo con mirada seria la zorra. La figura se levanta del trono, botando la bandeja con aparentes miembros de otros animales; dejando ver por fin aquella imponente pantera, vestido únicamente con una toga purpura; su boca ensangrentada de ojos feroces color azul.

-No es problema mío el alimentarla – dijo este acercándose a la ventana para tirar de la cortina – sus celos de mujer hacen que tenga mascotas, teniendo un antro entero de mujeres dispuestas para mí.

-El rey de Sry Laka no debe mostrarse ante los plebeyos… y lo sabes bien, fue dicho por la diosa Sry. Además… solo las reinas y a quienes nosotras permitamos pueden ser tus compañeras de cama.

-Esta guerra acabaría si fuera en persona a combatirla.

-Si, si… complejo de macho, comandante y guerrero… si, si sabemos lo que los chinos hicieron a nuestros padres… pero a la diosa no se le desobedece jamás… - dijo empujándole un poco.

-Necito un heredero. – esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de ella… de nuevo.

-Khar… nosotras no podemos y lo sabes… - dijo cabizbaja y pegándose a su rey

-Lo sé… - se agacha un poco – pero hay otras formas – la besa.

-No, no, no… no puedes de otra mujer que no sea de tu esposa. Khar… debes pensarlo mejor ¿si?… - el pantera ve por la ventana con seriedad

-Si, eso haré… déjame solo. – Luh salta y besa su nuca. Luego se retira. En el camino un lobo corriendo la para en seco.

-Mi reina – se inclina y jadeante avisa – la reina Muh dijo que la tigresa se encuentra mal en la enfermería.

-Aaaahhh… ¡Qué día tan espantoso!

Bajó hasta llegar a la enfermería del antro, donde habían llevado a la maltés y tras cruzar la puerta pudo ver a ambas tigresas siendo atendidas por unas viejas cabras. Inconscientes. Al preguntar a su hermana contó que Tigresa llegó ebria a la enfermería diciendo que su estómago y pecho dolían mucho hasta desmayarse en la entrada. Desnutrición y beber en exceso fueron los dictámenes de las viejas cabras, quienes dieron aliento a las zorras diciendo que estarían bien.

Al día siguiente Tigresa despertó. Su vista se vio nublada y cuando se aclaró pudo ver el techo de la enfermería, " _¿Dónde estoy?_ " dijo en su mente, volteo a ver a su lado; ahí estaba la otra tigresa, comiendo hasta el atoro.

-Tu, ¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo sin levantarse, mareada viendo a la maltes, con aquella mirada ámbar –¿y… y Po?, ¿Don-donde…? – Sacude la cabeza y pasa la mano por su cara - ¿Dónde estoy?... ah, la enfermería – dijo levantándose, dejando algo desconcertada a su acompañante – Wang… - le invadió el sentimiento de tristeza - Adiós, amiga… - dijo echándose en la cama y volteándose para fijarse que no estaba sola… - ¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunta seria al ver como ella se detuvo de comer

-(con la boca llena) Soy… a…el… - traga – Label – le extiende la mano, Tigresa se la aparta. – Eres muy seria para ser tan bonita – Sentada Tigresa sonríe un poco – Si sabes sonreír.

-Tu eres… muy azul… - dijo extrañada al verla mejor - ¿Eres nueva?, jamás había visto a otra tigre y color azul

-Pff… de colores hablando, a ti te acaban de cambiar de color los ojos y por eso no te estoy diciendo rara.

-¿Mis ojos? – " _De nuevo me han dicho eso"_ , pensó – Lo siento, no salgo mucho de este lugar…

-Ni yo, soy mascota del rey Khar y me han dicho que las mascotas no debemos salir

-¿Has visto al rey Khar? – dijo sumamente sorprendida

-Ujum, si… - dijo comiendo mas

-¿Por qué no estas muerta?, quienes osan verlo mueren… o eso nos han dicho.

-Soy su mascota, soy especial para él.

-¿mascota?, ¿Cómo un animal salvaje?... – dijo esta antes de ser interrumpida por quien venía entrando

-No, las "mascotas" viven para satisfacer a sus amos, como ellos pidan que se les sirvan – dijo la Lince tomando de la muñeca a la tigresa y mostrándole las garras… bueno el que ya no están, a Tigresa – lo mismo con los colmillos – muestra los suyos.

-¿También lo eres? – pregunta Tigresa a esta al toparse por primera vez con ese tipo de personas

-Si, pero a "la tigresa", no le importa este tipo de cosas, más que coger y coger…

-Tu… eras la lince de aquel día… yo…

-Gracias por dejarme pudriendo aquí…

-Ah, qué lindo se conocen ustedes dos… - interrumpe la maltés

-Por desgracia – dijo la lince – Espero que hayas disfrutado tu recompensa – dijo con repudio a la felina.

-Mi recompensa… - recuerda esa noche con Po – Si, la disfrute mucho – dijo sonriendo. Hizo enojar a la lince – Yo y ese panda cogimos muy duro esa noche… - Sir sonrió con maldad tras escucharlo

-Ah, un panda… - dijo indirectamente, eso llamo la atención de la Tigresa – Si, ¿Uno muy rudo y mal hablado? – Tigresa la ve entrecerrando los ojos – Si, coge rico… muy rico – le sonríe.

-No… - dijo Tigresa.

-Ujum, más cuando sale de darse un baño…

-Eso, ¿a mí qué? – dijo falsamente.

-Y ese miembro… - dijo mordiéndose los labios

-Maldita…

-Yo también me lo quiero coger – interrumpe. Ambas la voltean a ver – o mejor no.

-Como sea, venía a decirte que por orden de tus queridas reinas…

-No son mis reinas… - dijo con notable enfado – se bien que mataron a mi amiga.

-Me alegra que lo sepas, porque seré su reemplazo, no trataré de ser tu amiga, no te preocupes… - estaba por irse - …ah, si y que te dieras prisa, tienes trabajo que hacer. – se va

-¿De qué trabajas? – pregunta las maltés

-De lo mismo que todas- tras levantarse abre la puerta de la enfermería y deja ver a Label el interior del antro. Machos llevándose hembras, bebiendo, mujeres besando los cuellos de otros y otras y con su mano dentro de los pantalones de ellos, lo mismo con hombres manoseando mujeres y besándolas; todo entre risas y gemidos y música al contexto.

La maltés salta de la cama, mejor y satisfecha, y camina al lado de Tigresa, queriendo imitar su paso sensual, inmediatamente robándose las miradas de muchos. Tigresa lo nota y sonríe.

-Como que ser azul tiene sus ventajas – le sonríe

-No suelo caminar en dos patas por mucho tiempo… - Dijo tropezando, Tigresa se sienta en la barra, y la maltes a su lado – Todos nos miran, ¿Nos querrán coger? – dijo sosteniendo su cola inquieta

-cariño, todos aquí te quieren coger, menos Joh, ¿No Joh? – Dijo extendiendo su vaso en alto ante el cantinero - ~no tiene bolas~ - le dijo en voz baja. – Dime, ¿Con cuántos has tenido sexo a la vez?

-Solo el rey me ha tocado… y no sé si deba, ¿Crees que deba?, si quiero está mal lo sé, pero si debo hacerlo; no, no debo hacerlo soy la mascota del rey… pero el debo es igual al no quiero, porque es obligado y yo si quiero así que es lo contario al debo, así que no deberlo es que debo hacerlo…

-Amm… si… mira a tu izquierda – voltea - a tu otra izquierda

\- solo tengo una izquierda.

\- esa es tu derecha.

-Ah.

-Esos chicos de ahí no nos han quitado la mirada de encima… ¿Quieres hacerlo con dos al mismo tiempo?

-Son cuatro – dijo sacando la lengua.

-premio doble nena. Suelta esa cola, los vuelve locos – la felina la suelta e inmediatamente los cuatro leones se les aproximan y dos de ellos se sientan a su lado y los otros a sus espaldas.

-Mmmm… que delicia de hembras, ¿Por qué no buscamos una habitación y nos divertimos todos? – dijo uno de ellos bajando sus manos desde los hombros hasta los brazos de Tigresa.

-Mmm suena interesante, ¿cuantos de ustedes para mí?

-Pero si aquí tenemos premio doble; miren a esta… tigresa, que cosa tan extraña – dijo otro, levantándole el mentón a la maltés y bajando su dedo hasta su escote pronunciado.

-Yo opino que estaría bien, ¿No Tigresa? – dijo ésta apretando la entrepierna del macho que la estaba tocando.

De repente algo llamó la atención de Tigresa, pues al abrirse la puerta entró Po… apoyándose un poco en la lince, Sir, mientras sostenía vendajes por sus heridas. Lo veía fijamente… y a ella. Pudo escuchar cuando la lince dijo a unos guardias que lo llevaran a una habitación y que no dejara que nadie entrara.

-Gracias, Sir. – agradece el panda por no tener que "satisfacer" a aquella persona esa noche

-No te preocupes grandulón; cualquiera que pueda darle una paliza a medio castillo merece mi respeto. – le sonríe y le guiña el ojo, luego sale de aquella habitación.

.

.

-¿Tigresa?, ¿Vas? – pregunta la maltes, sacándola de sus pensamientos e intrigas, luego de verlos a ambos; cierra los ojos suspira.

-Si nena… - se aproxima al grupo, pasando a un costado de Sir, que venía de aquella habitación. Sin antes cruzar una pequeña, pero desafiante mirada.

Al entrar en la habitación nadie perdió el tiempo, aquellos leones las tiraron en la cama y empezaron a besarlas y morderles el cuello hasta el pecho. Mientras uno estaba de tras de las maltes mordiendo su cuello, uno le empieza a quitar sus "harapos" de un tirón, unas simples prendas, dejando salir un par de grandes tetas con pezones rojos de la excitación; sin dudar empezó a chuparlos mientras le frotaba su vagina con una mano.

-Aaahh… tranquilo león… ah – gimió ella al sentir los dedos de él entrar en su cavidad. Entre el placer voltea a ver a Tigresa; que mientras masturbaba a uno de ellos y le chupaba el pene, tenía el culo bien parado recibiendo el miembro del otro en su culo; no aguantaba verla gemir. – ¡Dámela, la quiero dentro ya! – cual prendió a mas no poder al felino, que no perdió tiempo en quitarse el pantalón y sacar su miembro ya erecto. - ¡Dije ya! – La maltes tumba al felino del frente y sacudiendo sus tetas engulle su pene con voraz lujuria; siente la lengua del otro león metiéndose en su vagina; dándole bocanadas a esos labios rojos de la excitación la felina se aproxima más y se sienta de una en el miembro del león - ¡Ah!, si, si – se empieza a mover más y más encima de él, provocando sus gemido. Viendo a Tigresa como era penetrada por uno mientras tragaba el semen del otro sin soltar su miembro; sintió como su culo era rellenado el pene de su otro acompañante – Haaa si, que rica verga – vociferó la maltes al sentirlo moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella mientras su vagina era penetrada por el que tenía abajo.

Entre gemidos las manos de un tercer león hicieron que abriera su boca para colocar su pene en ella para que lo chupara; ahogando así los gemidos provocados por aquellos dos miembros penetrándola. Fue cuando sintió su boca llena de aquel espeso líquido cual trago lentamente y con algo de atoro. Con el tiempo uno a uno hicieron que la tigre tragara su semen, cual gustosa por el sabor por su excitación no tuvo el problema. Fue así dejando a un león muerto en la cama y una puerta medio abierta, que desapareció Tigresa de esa habitación.

Vestida únicamente con unas sábanas se escabulló entre el pasillo,teniendo el cuidado de que no lo vea el búfalo guardia de turno hasta la habitación del panda.

-" _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_ "— se dijo a sí misma mientras tapaba sus oídos para no oír los gemidos de los demás, abriendo la habitación de aquel cuarto lo primero que divisó fue la cama donde había un bulto en ella; su mente solo pudo ver que había una chica —" _Esa gata_ " — pensó, rápido descubrió la sabana y no era más que almohadas y sabanas extras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo la voz del panda de entre las sombras de la esquina del cuarto. La sorprendió.

—Yo... — Po salió —estaba algo preocupada, vi que estabas herido y que te traía la lince esa — dijo lo último ladeando el rostro y en voz más baja.

—Estoy bien, son rasguños nada más... — dijo quitándose las vendas — he recibido peores. ¿De que se trata todo esto? — dijo tomando la sabana con la que vestía ella.

—Yo... — empezó a formular un excusa para no contar lo que estaba haciendo —" _Solo estabas teniendo sexo, como cualquiera y ya, ¿Por qué tengo vergüenza de contárselo?_ " — dijo en sus adentros — mi ropa... Se rompió, tomé lo primero que tenia la mano. Perdón. —dijo apenada.

—Umm... Si alguien te vio, o si te descubre aquí... Y con ese atuendo... Te meterás en problemas, como la última vez — dijo duramente.

—Yo no lo pensé... Solo quería verte... Mi-mi... — la voz empezó a quebrasele y se aproximó a abrazarlo fuerte y empezó a llorar en su pecho — Po frunció el cejo.

—Me enteré de lo que le hicieron a tu amiga... Lo siento. — dijo devolviendo su abrazo.

— Te-tenias razón e-ellas son terribles. No quise escucharla nunca, solo quería dejar esta vida... Este lugar y le hicieron eso.

—Lamento todo esto, lo de tu amiga, el como te sientes, pero lamentarse y llorar no te hará bien ni hará que todo sea mejor. — Tigresa lo abraza más fuerte. Para luego separarse

—Me pregunto si alguna vez has llorado por alguien Po. — dijo regalándole una sonrisa — lo que se siente ser alguien tan fuerte como tú. Incapaz de no sucumbir a tus deseos. —Po la sienta en la cama. **Y le sonríe**

—Procura mantener en tu mente y corazón su recuerdo — le dio otra sonrisa — No soy la persona más fuerte, pero tratar de serlo me hacer ver las cosas como tu las empiezas ha ver desde ahora — dijo un poco más serio señalandola y tocándole la frente con el dedo. La empuja tirándola a la cama.

—Te comportas diferente conmigo... Hoy. Nunca te había visto sonreír, así — dijo mirándolo acostada en la cama.

—¿Como sabes que no te dije todo eso por la muerte de tu amiga?, simple cortesía... — dijo aproximándose al espejo, mirando sus heridas.

—No sé. Tus ojos, tu mirada me decían que lo dijiste con verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Desde cuando "la tigresa" se fija en algo más que un pene? — Tigresa lo deja de ver y fija su mirada al techo — Lo lamento.

—¿Ahora te disculpas?

—No soy una piedra.

—Y no soy solo sexo. — dijo suspirando — "la tigresa"... No me gusta ese apodo.

—Para alguien que se llama Tigresa.

—Solo personas que me detestan me dicen así, ¿sabes?. Osea la mitad de las chicas de este lugar...

—Creí que por habilidades en la cama...

—Pff... Si, también, pero eso no importa ya — se da la vuelta boca abajo, quitando la sábanas que la cubrían. —¿Tú tienes algún apodo?

—Veo que no te importa estar desnuda — la ve de reojo mover la cola —No, no tengo... Bueno, tal vez, "imbécil"

—Jajaja... Imbécil eh...

—No es gracioso. Menos de la mitad de este lugar me conoce, más allá de las mujeres que me frecuentan para coger. —Tigresa se acomoda mejor apoyando su mentón en ambas manos, ahí boca abajo.

—¿Reinas y líderes no? —Po asiente colocándose otro par de vendas —¿Y estas... Son mejor que yo? —dijo con esperanza y humos de grandeza.

—Todas son lo mismo, da igual con tal estén satisfechas... — Tigresa arruga la cara y se deja caer.

—Entonces... ¿Para ti... Esa noche.. No fue especial? —Po la voltea ver serenamente.

—¿A que te refieres con especial? —ella bajo la mirada y por un segundo miro un destello ambas en sus ojos brillosos

—Yo... Nunca había tenido una noche así con alguien.. —Vio como el panda alza una ceja —No me refiero al sexo... Uuf eso estuvo increíble, wou nunca me habían.. —Po rueda los ojos — las estrellas... El beso... Fue...

—¿Romántico? —Tigresa abrió los ojos en par con el corazón latente —Si.. Oye, yo no suelo ser así mucho, bueno casi nunca... Bueno nunca. Quise ver si eras algo más que sexo.

—Supongo que no fui lo que esperabas. Me... Aloqué esa noche. —dijo apenada.

—En definitiva. Aunque... No puedo decir que yo me contuve también. ¿Ves?, no soy tan fuerte como dices... Y tu tan hueca como pensaba. — Tigresa lo ve fijamente por un momento.

—Te amo.

—Eres graciosa también ja ja ja. Vales cada centavo que esos infelices pagan por ti.

—Es enserio.

—Si, si yo también te amo. Gata tonta. —se da media vuelta

—¿Por qué no me crees? — dijo sentándose en la cama de piernas cruzadas dejando sus mullidas tetas al aire.

—Por eso. ¿Crees que amar es solo decirlo y ya?, amar no es eso; ni yo se que es amar. Nunca lo he hecho. —dijo viéndola por el espejo.

—¿Es porque sales con la lince esa, verdad? —Po alza una ceja extrañado — los vi muy juntos, y sonrientes...

—Apenas la conocí hoy, a ti hace unas semanas y aún no confío en ti. ¿Crees que tengo algo con esa otra?.

—Demuéstralo — Tigresa cerró los ojos y extendió un poco el rostro y con ello los labios. Po la ve

—No tengo tiempo para tu estupideces; será mejor que te vayas. —la felina abre los ojos y sonríe, cruzándose de brazos

—Tu lo has dicho, si alguien siquiera me ve salir de aquí me podría ir mal. Prefiero evitarlo — Po lleva sus dedos a su sien en señal de fastidio.

—Al menos sé que los guardias no dejaran entrar a nadie más, así que no podrán descubrirte... Por el momento.

—Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme?. — Po no responde — bien, entonces es hora de dormir —vuele a acostarse, pero a un lado de la cama, se cubre con la sábana y palma el espacio vacío a su lado — ven, no muerdo mucho.

Po se aproxima algo serio y se para frente a la cama, toma la sábana y tira de ella para sacarla, ríe bajo al ver como ella se desacomodó.

—Tu duerme ahí —tira la sabana en el suelo y se tirapara acomodarse de lado

—¿Eso significa que no tendremos sexo? — dijo viéndolo

—Ya duérmete.

Tigresa se tira en la cama viendo al techo algo decepcionada. No paraba de ver de reojo la espalda del panda mientras dormía; así durante horas, no podía dormir —" _¿Enserio necesitas sexo?_ " — se dijo tratando de poner como excusa la costumbre de esa práctica antes de dormir. Pero en el fondo sabía que quería seguir hablando con él. —" _Wang, tu que aprendiste a amar, me hubiera gustads saber como lo lograste_ " — se preguntó. Y su mente solo respondía con un "La verdad, dila".

—Toda cosa buena es donde sigues el camino de la verdad — aquel destello ámbar brotó en sus ojos. Luego reaccionó de nuevo — La verdad... ~si, como si me escuchara, esta dormido ya~ — susurró al final.

—La verdad, es algo que pocos tienen el honor de escuchar — dijo el panda dándose media vuelta viendo al techo.

—Yo... Po, siento algo desde aquella vez. — dijo la felina con una mano al pecho — como... Si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Tu rostro, me es tan familiar como ver mi reflejo en un espejo.

—Tus ojos... — dijo recordando esa vez que dijo su nombre ante él — cambiaron de color ese día. No puedo olvidarlo.

—Mis ojos... —dijo haciendo rebotar esa frase en su cabeza, más de una vez haberlo escuchado. Hubo silencio.

.

—¿Quién eres, Tigresa?

—No lo sé.

—Sé que hay alguien atrapado en ti, esa mirada... La chica de los ojos ámbar... —calló antes de terminar, cual notó la felina.

—Dime Po.

—Nadie lo nota, pero todos los días me paro frente al espejo, tratando de recordar de donde vengo... Estoy seguro que la chica de los ojos ámbar...

—Sabe quien eres... — terminó Tigresa, viéndolo fijamente. —Tampoco recuerdo de donde provengo... ¿Quién será la Tigresa de los ojos ámbar? — preguntó al aire.

—No lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro, las zorras también quieren saberlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo preocupada.

—Porque antes de darme una paliza me preguntaron si te conocía — dijo con seriedad, recordando el interrogatorio — buscan algo de ti, sin que lo sepas;, solo creyeron que fui estúpido para no darme cuenta...

—Y lo que sea que busquen... Te involucra a ti, Po — dijo extendiendo la mano y así lograr tocar la de él. Po lo nota y en lugar de apartarla la toma. — tengo miedo.

—Yo también.

Seguido de ello Tigresa sin temor alguno baja de la cama con todo y sabanas para echarse a su lado, sin antes robarse la mirada del oso. Él la deja. Duermen.

* * *

QUE TENGAN FELIZ AÑO MIS CHAVOS 6u9 espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hice con mucho cariño, no como el amor de ella :v

Jajajajaja no, enserio tuve un rompimiento feo hace unos meses y me ha quitado las ganas de escribir por el momento xD no se preocupen si? (para los que preguntan si morí)

Pd: me acabo de hacer una cuenta de istagram 6u9 ~~ mr_skirrel ~~ o skirrelito 6u9 no subo nada interenste ni nada 7u7 ni notarán que existo pues así que si siguen a otro pelao no les importara :v

 **Dígame que tal les pareció el Capitulo y sus hipótesis retorcidas 7u7 Bai los amo turulú**


	6. Chapter 6: Cuervos

**Cuervos**

 **.** **..Un tiempo después...**

—Haa... No — dejó salir de su boca seguido de teñir de un grave rubor sus mejilla. — qué rico amor... No — dijo tras dejarse caer a un lado.

—Ya Muh— dijo apartandose Luh abajo de ella y saliendo de la cama, seguido se quita un consolador de madera de su cinturón, se acerca a la ventana de aquella habitación y mirar las estrellas.

—Vamos nena, has estado muy seria ultimadamente —dijo su hermana acostada de lado ondeando aquella esponjosa cola de zorra. —¿Te preocupa ese asunto?

—Claro que si — se apresuró —No sirvo de esposa de un rey, sin poder darle un progenitor. —dijo entre molesta y triste Luh echando la cara al ventanal

—Mirame a mi, yo tampoco puedo darle un bebé... Aun así eso no me hace caer.

—Tu... —la ve de reojo, haciendo presión con los dientes y luego suspira al ver su cara alegre. Luh se le acerca y Muy se sienta en el borde de la cama — siempre tan positiva y hermosa —dijo con aquella sonrisa dental tomándole ambas mejillas acercándole cada vez mas el pico a su vagina — Me debes una buena corrida putita — dijo seguido Muh cierra los ojos y empieza a "comérsela " .

.

.

 **En el antro**

—No entiendo porque pagan mas ahora por ella — eran, entre muchos, uno de los murmullos que se escuchaban entre un grupo de hembras en el antro al ver el nuevo cartel de precios por noche, tanto de machos también —Miren, el panda esta en la cima también... —dijo una leona señalando, Sir voltea a ver.

—¿Donde estaré yo? —dijo esta al compararse , se le dibuja una sonrisa al verse tan abajo en la lista.

—Tu eres la que muerde sin colmillos, ¿No es así?—dijo una de la chicas a ella

—No tenerlos, no significa ser inofensiva.

—Si no das un buen servicio te echarán... —respondió antes de irse.

—No les hagas caso Sur, lince de mi corazón —Dijo un voz amable antes de darle un abrazo

—No te preocupes Label, todo va de acuerdo al plan.

—(susurrándole) creo que hay mejores formas de salir de aquí y que no arriesgue tu pellejo, sabes. —dijo temerosa.

Fue cuando los guardias hicieron sonar sus lanzas contra el suelo indicando que se apartaran de los carteles.

—Si muerta saldré de aquí, bienvenida sea la madre muerte. Aún así sera libertad... —acto seguido un león agarra a Label de la cintura y se la lleva. Sir niega.

Estaba lloviendo y mientras los estruendos de la naturaleza retumbaban, los gemidos, la música, las risas de los clientes y sirvientes, las puertas se abrieron y llamaron la atención de una gran parte de los clientes y mas que ellos las Clientas; pues era Po, el panda, como era de esperarse empapado en lodo, con heridas, no graves pero notables; en sus brazos y pecho. Señas de peleas. Este voltea a ver la botella en su mano, estaba rota, seguido echa la cabeza atrás por fastidio.

—¿Desapareces tan seguido? — dijo Sir acercándose algo preocupada mientras caminan a la enfermería, lo veía de pies a cabeza — ¿Que te pasó? —Po arruga el cejo por fastidio mientras abre la puerta de la enfermería.

—Oye, ¿Desde cuando hablamos? Es mas, ¿Desde cuando somos buenos amigos, a tal punto de meterte en lo que no te importa? — dijo encarándola. Toma un par de vendas.

—¡Imbecil!

—Si, si como digas —dijo serio, limpiando su cara. Sir toma paños para curarle.

—Me preocupaste, no te veo des...

—Desde que te conocí... — dijo serio quitando su mano de su brazo. —No sé que quieras de mí, solo diré que es ridículo lo que haces... — ella le pega un puñetazo en la cara y aun así le cura las heridas

—Saber... Saber como diablos te dejan estar mas tiempo fuera que a todos los demás... — dijo limpiando sus brazos y colocando sus vendas.

—Eso no te incumbe —Sir pre presiona una herida. —¡Ah!

—No sé porque eres tan duro conmigo. De verdad me pone triste, te he ayudado un par de veces

—Supongo que quieres algo a cambio —dijo aguantando.

—Sabes qué, Si, quiero algo...

—Que no sea lo que ellas —Tira un bisturí para bovinos, cual queda trabado en la puerta esta se abre dejando ver un par de chicas bien vestidas que espiaban. Salen de ahí. Sir quedo anonadada de ver las casi ocho mujeres que salieron 'huyendo'; sacude la cabeza.

—(señala la puerta) ¿Enserio? — se levanta para cerrar y desde la puerta sigue —Quiero saber como salir de este lugar, largarme de aquí... —Po alza una ceja.

—No lo harás.

—¿Por que no?

—Lo he intentado...

—¿También quieres irte? —dijo con alivio —" _Si hago que se vaya conmigo, el demonio negro. Nadie nos pararía "—_ pensó

—Lo intente varias veces dos de ellas terminé en las lineas de guerra...

—¡Para ti no es problema huir! — dijo alegre. Por voltea a ver a la ventana en la parte superior de esa enfermería; tras caer un rayo un cuervo se posó en su marco. Por frunce el ceño y lo relaja para verla .

—No lince tonta.

—Eres el demonio negro. No tendrás problema de ayudarme —dijo luego de ver aquel cuervo verlos fijamente.

—Yo no, pero tu si... —la lince va retirando su sonrisa al ver que el panda habla en serio. —hace un tiempos quise ayudar a alguien, que como tu o yo estaba harto de estar aquí... —Sir traga grueso — esos cuervos... Se dice que son los mil ojos del rey y los mil oídos de las reinas. No lo sabía y cuando intentamos huir nos atraparon... Yo valgo dinero para ellas, pero el no valía nada — Por voltea a ver al cuervo quien los veía fijamente — fue ejecutado esa noche frente a mí. — el panda se levanta y la aparta de su camino —No cargare tu muerte chica. Si deseas morir ve...

—Cuando te conocí... Te culpaban de la fuga... No creí...

—No hagas nada estúpido... —Voltea a ver al cuervo, serio — ellos ya lo saben —Un rayo alumbra la habitación. El cuervo gira su cabeza y chasquea su pico para luego irse en la lluvia.

Ambos salen de la habitación esa; tras ello a Po se le acercan varias hembras, clientes y empiezan a acariciarlo. Sus ojos, los del cuervo no salia de su cabeza; Sir vio al panda irse con aquella multitud de chicas, sintiéndose impotente. Aún así al ver al final de la las escaleras que daban a las demás habitaciones, estaba posada sobre ella la mirada carmín de la felina mas codiciada, quien vestía una túnica roja semi transparente mientras cubría su boca con su brazo. Ella se retira a su habitación.

—Este es un lugar maldito... —dijo la lince viendo a su alrededor, cantidad de mujeres y hombres que se veían felices disfrutando del momento. En ese instante su cabeza daba vueltas y mas vueltas; los roces que le daban no los sentía, las palabras que le decían no las escuchaban, el licor que tragaba no sabia a nada, no estaba ahí. — _"Los cuervos "_ — su cuerpo cayó en una mullida sabana, en un momento sintió un calor en su cuello, bajar hasta su abdomen. Sintió el tibio viento correr por su cuerpo desnudo y las manos ajenas recorrerlo. Labios extraños tocar partes que no son hechas para besar.

Sus piernas se abrieron solas y sus pezones parecían responder a las mordidas de aquel gran leopardo árido. Esbozando una gran sonrisa, la lince con sus dedos abrió los labios de su vagina. Le gran felino tomó su miembro duro y erecto y lo colocó entre ellos para luego de un empujón metérselo.

Label dejó salir un largo gemido al sentir como ese pene abría su entrepierna, como resbalaba fácilmente en su vagina —Ha.. Mas... — gimió, hasta que sintió la cadera del macho chocar sus muslos y tenerla toda adentro. La felina lo tomo de los cachetes y lo besa con lujuria, este se empieza a mover mas rápido —¡Ha¡, Si... Dame... Ha..

Lo siguió besando de lengua mientras se movía, cada vez mas lujuriante. El leopardo la toma de ambos pechos y se los aprieta sin dejar de penetrarla y besarla. Su Miembro iba y venia dentro de ella hasta el punto de hacer crema de los jugos que salían de la vagina de la ahora jadeante y excitada lince; quien no deja de gemir y soltar alaridos tras sentir la totalidad de su pene chocar hasta el fondo. Queriendo aferrarse con sus inexistentes garras a los brazos del macho —Ha, Que rica tu verga ha... — eso prendió mas al felino, quien dio todo lo suyo y se corrió fuerte dentro haciendo que ella caiga en la cama viéndose empapada de semen desde el pubis hasta las tetas y parte de la quijada por la corrida del felino. Cayeron rendidos.

—¡General Chorm-Em! —entraron unos guardias.

— _"¿General?..." —_ alcanzó a pensar antes de quedar dormida en su cama.

.

.

—Po... —Dijo la tigre cerrando la puerta de aquella habitación, con notable apresuro. Se quedó ahí viéndole verse al espejo de nuevo. —Quería verte.

—Yo no. Vete, podrían verte aquí... — dijo el panda tras verla por el espejo.

—Yo solo... Tenia tiempo de no verte, desde aquella noche...

—No deberías darle un significado a ninguna noche. —dijo dando media vuelta. Estaba totalmente desnudo y en su cama y suelo habían cerca de siete chicas durmiendo.

—Lo sé. Solo que... La tigresa de ámbar... —Po se acerca mas intimidándola un poco.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Golpeó a un cliente... Y fue muy duro al parecer; no sé cuantas veces lo ha hecho. Tengo miedo Po —lo abraza sin importarle nada. El panda pone una palma en su cabeza.

—No te preocupes

—No sabia a quien acudir. Sus ojos aparecen en mis sueños, el sexo no lo disfruto como antes —Po se fastidia —Actúa agresiva con los hombres... Hay dias que tengo que reusarme a tener sexo— dijo con cara temerosa — y tu te vas casi un mes — lo señala — la única persona a la que le puedo contar esto. Me volví loca...

—Ya callate.

Po camina hasta la ventana y estirando el brazo abre el tejado, dejando entrar agua de lluvia y sube.

—Ven. — le extiende la mano para que suba. Ella se cuida mas de no mojarse. La lluvia...

—¿Es peligrosa?, la lluvia

—Solo es agua tonta, apresurate o despertaran — refiriéndose a las mujeres en la cama y piso. Tigresa mira y toma su mano. De inmediato es jalada y lanzada al aire.

En el aire el pelo de ella se empapó de aquella torrencial agua, sus ojos en cuestión de un segundo pudieron ver en todo su esplendor lo que parecía una de las tormentas mas grandes. Estridentes gritos regalaban los cielos y poderosos brazos de luz tocaban los suelos y con ello el bello danzar de los arboles con su pareja el viento. Hasta caer en brazos del oso panda, quien cubría su rostro con su pelo empapado.

—¡¿Es increíble verdad?!— gritó Po con la frente al cielo alumbrado por rayos.

—¡Es una tormenta! ¡Es peligroso!

—¡Tranquila!— la deja en el tejado, ya había tapado el techo. El empieza a caminar por el, se le veía emocionando, cosa que a Tigresa le dio una bocanada de confianza. Sus ojos jade denotaban emoción así que lo siguió extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera una niña, daba vueltas mientras caía la lluvia en ellos hasta chocar con él. Él le sonríe —Ven, debemos hablar. —señala una parte que estaba bajo techo de piedra. Ella lo sigue

—¿Por que me traes aquí? — dijo sin dejar de verlo.

—Es el único lugar donde los cuervos no vigilan, además el clima nos esconde bien.

—¿por que no nos vigilan aquí?

—Tienen prohibido vigilar cerca del castillo del rey y de sus "santuarios a la diosa Sry"— dijo en burla, siendo cierto

—Entiendo. Con razón no vimos ninguno la primera vez que subimos —dijo recordando esa noche y un pequeño detalle en ese momento...

—Si. Estuve investigado tu peculiaridad Tigresa...

—Si, si...

—Y he descubierto... — deja de verlo .

—¿Enserio sigue grande aun flácido? — dijo sin dejar de verlo. Po tira el semblante. —perdón, perdón. Único hombre que no le enorgullece su tamaño. — se sientan.

—¿Sabes que es el celo Tigresa?

—Aamm... No... Tengo una idea, pero sólo se me viene a la cabeza apareamiento. Sexo... Y mas... Mmmm...

—Tigresa, enserio — dijo serio con el cejo fruncidos.

—Perdón, creí que estabas iniciando una platica erótica... —dijo algo avergonzada — ¿Que con el celo?

—Fui a la ciudad de Makar, para con suerte encontrar a algún monje que supiera sobre tu caso.

—¿Encontraste a alguno?

—No, fueron ejecutados todos... —ambos vieron fijamente al cielo lluvioso — Pero un tipo extraño...

 **Recuerdo**

— _Mirate guerrero, con que así acabaste —Me dijo una figura encapuchada no sentí que fuera una amenaza hasta que abalanzó ente mi un arma, un bastón, con la punta en forma de luna, quien hizo mis heridas al pecho._

— _Maldito, ¿Quien te crees? —supe que no era cualquier tipo al verlo esbozar esa sonrisa, cuando se echo a correr por los tejados, lo seguí por supuesto. —¿Quien eres?_

— _Los creí muertos tu y ella. — dijo entre las sombras el cobarde, no daba la cara._

— _¿Quien? —frente a mi cayó su arma como si fuese una lanza clavada en la tierra y sobre la luna que tenia en su punta se paró, no logre ver su rostro porque una niebla empezó a salir de la nada._

— _¿Acaso no sabes de quien hablo?, la gata del celo infinito —le pareció un chiste porque se rió. — Me caía bien su otra personalidad — recuerdo que dijo antes de desmayarme creo que me dieron algún veneno..._

 _ **Fin recuerdo**_

.

.

—La única persona que se me vino a la mente fuiste tu Tigresa, sonaba a alguien que creía haber terminado un trabajo y no lo hizo.

—Yo no recuerdo a nadie con un bastón de luna Po, no-no-no, por favor dime que no viene por mi por algo que hizo la de los ojos ámbar. Nunca e salido de aquí, dime que no es un cliente insatisfecho a quien le hizo algo — los nervios no la dejaban controlarse.

—No. Luego de eso investigué lo que que dijo él, sobre un celo el de los tigres y descubrí algo... — le toma de las mejillas para ver mejor sus ojos — en el celo las tigresas cambian de color sus ojos a uno carmín, debido a su alta presión sanguínea... Tigresa, estas en celo —dijo de manera sería

—¿Yo?, no, no puede ser...

—O es eso —relaja mas su postura sacando la mano a la lluvia — O como efecto del celo cada que te "calientas" tus ojos se vuelven de ese color...

—Siempre estoy caliente Po... —dijo sonriendo

—Lo sé... El tipo ese dijo que le gustaba mas tu otra personalidad — dijo viendo el agua escurrir entre sus dedos

—Tiene sentido, una personalidad extra... ¿Pero por qué hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ella?, ¿Por que hasta hace poco sale a fastidiarme ?

—No creo que ella te... — calló al ver que lo que diría le sonaba a locura

—¿Ibas a decir algo?— dijo tras ver que callo de golpe

— ¿doble personalidad?, interesante. — Cambio rápidamente de tema, rieron un poco

— _¿_ Yo soy la de la doble personalidad?, que me dices de ti. Saltando y corriendo en la lluvia. — le dijo divertida parándose y saliendo a la lluvia. —¡Eso no lo haría el serio de Po! — gritó. Extendió los brazos y dio un par de vueltas en su eje, Po la veía. Seguido se levanta y hace lo mismo.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! — ríen ambos viéndose fijamente mientras dan el

—Veo que te encanta la lluvia — dijo acercándose mas a él. Le destapa los ojos por el pelo mojado.

—Si es... — la vio a frente a frente — ...es Bárbaro — la felina abrió de par en par los ojos y su vista se perdió. Sus labios empezaron a temblar

—¿Estas bien? — dijo viendo que empezaba a temblar —Tigresa... ¡Tigresa! —la toma de las mejillas.

Sus pupilas se agudizan y con fuerza quita las manos del panda de su cabeza, con tal fuerza que le rasguñó ambos brazos. Ella se hincó tras soltar un gran grito desgarrador, metía sus garras en su cabeza mientras caía el torrencial agua en su cara y los truenos ensordecía su desgarrador grito. Po se le acercó y la tomó de los hombros, rápida ente la felina tomó su muñeca derecha con igual o mayor fuerza que el, luego la giró haciendo que todo él girara en el aire luego sintió un dolor fuerte en su costado, logró ver como la felina impactaba un _**golpe de doble palma.**_ Chocó contra una de las paredes del castillo.

—¡Aarg! — Adolorido la ve. Ella se agazapa y da un salto al aire que levanta un par de tejas y genera un onda de agua, se perdió en el cielo nublado y torrencial. Por se arrastra con la mano apretando su costado para no perderla de vista. No bajó. — Esa no es... — No término de decir nada porque frente a él cayó, agazapada jadeante, lentamente levantó el rostro empapado de agua. Sus ojos... —Ámbar —dijo impresionado, no sabia que tenia delante de él —¿Quien eres? —ella lo veía fijo a los ojos, su semblante cambió a uno mas triste, se agitó su respiración para luego quejarse y caer en el techo cansada.

—Po... Pe-perdoname — dijo cansada. Po veía desconcertado. La felina desliza su mano hasta la de él y la toma suave.

—Tigresa... Arg.. — sin importar el dolor en su costado la tomó y la arrastró hasta estar bajo el techo de piedra, tal le dio media vuelta sin importarle sus túnicas descartadas, le golpea levemente la mejilla — despierta, ámbar... Tigresa — ella abre los ojos

—Po... Eres tu... — dijo esta acercando su mano a la mejilla del confuso panda — Ayuda... — hizo su esfuerzo por sentarse, Po la ayuda — No... Ah... puedo abrir los ojos por... mucho tiempo — dijo entrecortado, queriendo cerrar los ojos — no se cual es la verdadera pesadilla... La obscuridad total o mis recuerdos al ver la luz... — dijo agarrándose débilmente la cabeza.

—¿Quien eres realmente? — pregunta Po. Su cerebro no podía formular otra pregunta desde que vio esos ojos _por primera vez ._

—No... No...

—¿Qur recuerdas?

— Tu y yo... —Paro en seco, su rostro denotó ira y su puño golpeó con fuerza el suelo donde estaban que lo rompio — Las zorras... — dijo con notable enfado. Quiso levantarse pero una gran serie de recuerdos inundaron su memoria que la hizo caer en brazos del panda. Se desmayó.

—"Tu y Yo" — dijo viéndola en sus brazos. Frunce el ceño y apreta el puño — Algo hicieron con ella.

Hizo lo posible por despertarla de nuevo, pero ni la lluvia lo hacia por él. Así que la lllevo de vuelta a la habitación, entrando con sumo cuidado de no despertar a nadie. La recostó levemente mas lejos de las otras. Afuera se escucho uno gritos

—"¡General Chorm-Em! ".

Un minuto luego Po escucho el aleteo de algo, tras un relámpago un cuervo se estrelló en la ventana atravesandola y así despertando a todas las chicas, menos Tigresa. No era el único que chocó, pues mas cuervos chocaban contra aquel lugar atravesando las ventanas y chocando contra los altos muros del lugar; austando a muchos dentro del antro.

Po vio fijamente aquel cuervo en el piso aleteando, con tal frialdad tomo aquella ave, que lo veían con una mirada inexpresiv; le tuerce el cuello frente a las chicas que le veían.

—No volverás a poner un ojo en los mios — voltea a ver a las mujeres, estas salen como todos y todas de sus habitaciones. — averiguare que te hicieron esas zorras... — dijo parándose frente al cuerpo inconsciente de la felina.

En la cima de aquel castillo los rayos reflejaban una mirada azuleja tras una ventana viendo parvadas de cuervos volar en círculos en toanla ciudad d Sry Laka..

—El día se acerca.

—¿Que día cielo? — pregunta Muh, completamente desnuda en una cama, a su lado Luh ebria e inconsciente empapada su zona baja con semen. El pantera la ve de reojo — Ven, aun me quedan fuerzas hermano — Dijo la zorra apartando su cola y abriendo su nalga derecha mostrándole su vagina. El pantera sonríe.

Su pene se levantó y puso erecto, y sin tituveo se le acercó a su mujer y la penetró, mientras le empujaba todo el miembro y oía gemir a Muh dijo al oído.

—Trae ante mi otra hembra .

—Ha... Si mi rey — la siguió cogiendo.

 _ **Fin del cap, espero le haya gustado, hasta el próximo**_


End file.
